Xavier's School for the Gifted
by LovelySpaceRose
Summary: An interactive story where you can input a child into the school with Echo, Charmy and Raven our main characters. See my profile on details of how to enroll your child in our school! Rated T for safety, for Charmy cusses a lot.
1. Chapter 1

August 16th, 1963, 1:12 P.M

"Alright now, who is she?" I asked, wheeling up to the office door where Henry was waiting for me. He had a file in hand and was sifting through it before handing it to me.

"Sixteen year old Echo Luv. She went to Barlow Sam High, before she was expelled for attacking her teacher." He reported smartly.

"Attacking her teacher? With what?"

"Objects in the room, the school board says the room was a complete mess after she was done. However the teacher was admitted to the hospital."

"That bad huh?"

"No, she claimed that the girl didn't touch anything, that they were flying on their own accord." I nodded slowly.

"Alright then, who brought her here?"

"Her parents. They're concerned about her health."

"Her health? If I were them I'd worry about the teacher's, her parents must think she's only imagining things."

"In most cases, however, Echo has also claimed she has multiple personality disorder." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Does she have it?"

"I don't know professor, why don't you tell me?" I shook my head.

"You know I don't snoop in on thoughts without permission. Well, thank you Hank. I'll take it from here." Taking the folder from his hands, he opened the door politely for me and I wheeled into my office where the teenage girl sat, waiting. She looked around and I noticed her gentle brown eyes, filled with fear. Her hair was light brown with natural blond highlights, making it seem gold from the sunlight through the open window. She wore a black short sleeve t-shirt with a butterfly design on the front, covered with a thin open turquoise vest. Her jeans had tears at her knees. Looking at her arms I could see scars from cutting. I gave her a comforting grin as I made my way to the other side of the desk to face her.

"Hello Echo, how are you today?" I asked gently. She looked at her shoes, hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Fine…"

"Okay…" I hesitated before asking my next question. "Why do you think you're in here today?"

"Because they think I'm crazy…"

"Who does?"

"Everyone…" I waited a minute to see if she was going to elaborate, she did not.

"So you believe this is a place for crazy people?" She finally looked up at me.

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

"Well if it's not a place for crazy people, then what is it?" I waited before answering, and instead I answered with another question.

"Do people think you're crazy because of the voices or your ability?"

"My ability? What are you talking about?"

"There are a select few who have different abilities. I can read people's minds…would you like me to read yours?" she started to grin, sarcastically.

"Sure, go ahead, make my day and tell me what I had for lunch today, as if I've never seen this trick before!" her voice rose in spite and anger. I patiently sat there until she calmed down, placing two fingers on my temple as I watched her.

_This guys a bunch of bull crap_

I was surprised to hear a male's voice instead of hers.

_I agree. He's trying to make you feel even more crazy, to prove to your parents that there is something wrong with you_

The other voice was a female as well, but sinister, unlike the girl in front of me, who had a gentle and caring tone. I raised an eyebrow, so the multiple personality disorder was true. She caught me staring and glared up at me, still slouched in her seat.

"What are you looking at?"

"You; and what appears to be two other people. It seems that you were not lying when you said you had multiple personality disorder." She seemed shocked that I believed her. "However, this is not why you're here. You are here because you have a gift. You're parents believe that you have been sent to an institution, but this is a school. Here we can refine your abilities so you don't accidently hurt anyone.

"I don't know-"

"What I'm talking about? Of course you do. You know yourself that it was you who made the objects around the classroom go flying." She sat there, absolutely stunned. I grinned at her.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. But here we can teach you things about yourself that you never thought possible. Who knows…we might also be able to separate those personalities from your head."


	2. Chapter 2

August 17th, 1963, 5:35 P.M

"So what's this new girl that everyone's been talking about?" Sean Cassidy asked, one of the teachers there. He was wearing a button up white shirt, half way opened because he just got done training, preping for when school started up again. He wore skinny jeans and his red curly hair hung framed his face, blue eyes bright with curiousity and a touch of Irish accent. He was speaking to Alex Summers, a blonde with darker blue eyes wearing a gray hoodie ripped at the sleeves to make a tank top and gray sweats, also done with training. A young sixteen year old girl watched their conversation intently, sitting on top the counter with crossed legs. Her name was Kate, an orphan taken in by Charles only seven days before, where she took the time to spend quality practice with Alex. She was a little shorter than the average girl, but skinny and athletic looking. Her long curly blond hair fell to below her shoulders, and illuminated her green eyes. When she spoke she had a British accent.

Alex looked at the girl sternly, and she slipped off the counter top sighing, causing Sean to grin at her teasingly. To answer his question, Alex turned slightly to Sean. "I don't know, Charles says there's going to be three new students."

"Three? I caught a glimpse of her on her way in, and there was only one person." Kate pitched in.

"You saw her? When?" Sean asked, completely interested.

"Yesterday, she was on her way to Charles' office."

"And what were you doing around Charles' office?" Alex asked. Kate went quiet, grinning. "Uh huh...no more snooping around young lady."

Sean took a chip from the bowl on the counter, leaning against it with an elbow propped so his hand cupped his cheek. He examined it for a moment and threw it in his mouth, chewing it and swallowing it before speaking.

"I heard Beast is making this new machine for the new girl." Kate looked at him in awe.

"Is she dangerous?" She asked.

"I doubt it...you two need to stop listening to rumors." Alex commanded of the two, knowing his warnings wouldn't be heeded but wasting his breath anyway. Alex now turns back to face the two, a sandwich in his hands. He looks at Kate. "You want a lesson before others?"

"Yes!" She squeeked, excited. Alex nods, finishing his sandwich off and then leading the girl to the danger room that Beast had created in the subbasment of the house.

"Today we will work on using your fire to throw fireballs." he pressed a button on the wall and down came ringed targets. "Now hit these from where your standing.

"From here..?" she asked uncertainly, looking at her feet, which stood twenty five feet away from the nearest target.

"Yup; don't forget to aim." she looked at him and sighed, finally planting her feet firmly on the ground and concentrating, narrowing her eyes. Her hands tensed and a green fireball appeared just millimeters away from her fingertips. Almost like she feared being burned, she threw it away from her quickly, missing her target. Grunting, she tried again, except moving her arm in circles as you would a bowling bowl, but nearly hit Alex when she let go.

"Ooops...sorry..." he shook his head.

"Your not aiming. That and your too afraid of the flame. It's not going to bite you."

"No, only burn me!"

"Your a fire manipulator, control it. take comand of the flame, in time, you will manage to cover your body in flames and be unharmed. But for now..lets work on that aim of yours." he walked behind her and took her hand. "Alright, now bring the flame!"

She narrowed her eyes once again and the flames at her hand were brought to life. In fear, her hand trembled, nearly dropping it.

"Careful now...your alright...see? It can't touch you. Now try bringing your arm back like this," he pulled her hand lightly back, forcing her foot to move back a bit and she looked like a human catapult. "Focus on the object in front of you, and will the fireball to hit it." barely nodding to show she registered what he said, she does what she is told and throws the fireball, watching it as it hits the target dead on.

"I did it!" she shrieked.

"Nice! Now, lets keep working on it." she nodded and turned back to the targets, managing to hit all of them. They worked with this for another hour or so before calling it quits and going back upstairs to rest.

**That's the end of this chapter, until next time! And I would like to thank Tigerlover18 for bringing Kate into the group! You can add your children or OC's in by going to my profile and filling out the character sheet! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

August 19th, 1963, 9:34 A.M

The room was filled with machines. When you walked in from the automatic doors you saw a chalkboard on your left, with piles of books on either side of it. On the right wall was compter screens, some monitering the school, others used for technical things that I couldn't understand. In the middle of the room was a large table, with many different gadgets that I could only guess was things Beast was working on. Then on the left of the room was more computers. The room was a strage shape, like a peanut. At the very end, was a hastily set up medical table with work that he has done, including cat scans of brains. My brain.

"Sorry for the mess.." he apologized as he walked from behind me, moving his glasses further up his furry face. His looks scared me, and knowing he would be performing this procedure on me didn't help any. He held his arm out, showing me to the bed and I sat ontop of the white flat matress that was aset the frame of the bed. By the bed was a chair for him to sit at and a bunch of computer moniters.

"So...what do you need from me...?" I questioned nervously, looking around and immediately thinking of an experiment chamber.

"I just need your vitals from you, so that I can get some of my measurements right to make the machine."

"It's not going to hurt...will it...?" he grinned at me.

"No, it won't hurt you, I promise." he pulled a cart towards me that had a bunch of machines and sign moniters in it and put a thermoniter in my mouth and wrapped a blood pressure thingy around my arm. "Professor X also told me to explain to you all that will be happening."

"Basically what I will be doing is using your DNA to first copy it, basically cloning you and changing a few DNA strands to make the necessary adjusments. Then I will be taking your brain, where the consciousnesses are stored, and will be transfering them into their own bodies, so they can live on their own." I nodded, staring at my skinny jeans, then looking over my tanish-orange tank top, which was low enough to show the top of my pink bra. I kicked my feet slightly, wincing a little bit as the pressure against my arm was enough to nearly bruise my arm. Finally it deflated and Beast said I was free to go. Jumping off the table, I had just reached the door when Professor X rolled in, grinning at me.

"Good! Your finished. Now if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you. Or more specifically, your other personalities." I was confused.

"Why do you want to talk to them?"

"To get to know them, like I did with you. Since they will be students here as well."

"What if they aren't mutants...?"

"They're a part of you, which means they share the same DNA. Chances are they will be mutants, but most likely they will have different abilities than yourself."

"What is my ability anyway...?" I had been wondering this for a long time, since the meeting with Professor X.

"You have the ability to manipulate molecules. At first we thought it was telekinesis, but looking deeper we found that you can change molecules completely, separating them, unmolding them, ect. We will explain more about your ability at a later time. Come with me to my office please." so I followed him back up to the ground level, to his office. The room was large and spacious, two chairs stood before a desk, and behind the desk on the wall was another desk, but one with a computer on it. Plants surrounded the room and on one side was a couch and a globe. He rolled to behind the desk and I sat in one of the chairs.

"Now...I understand you're able to switch from different personalities?" I nodded. "Could you do that for me?" I hesitated, but complied. The room went unfocused. I felt myself being pushed out of the way and suddenly I was like in the back of my own mind, being able to see and hear everything but unable to control my actions anymore.

"Hey man!" my mouth opened but the voice was deep, masculine like.

"And who am I speaking to?" Charles asked.

"This is Charmy!"

"And what do you represent?"

"Well..." I leaned back in my seat, moving one of my legs onto the chair and wrapping an arm around it, running a hand through my hair so it was pulled back, but it just bounced back in place again. "I don't really know..."

"Well how do you help Echo?"

"I help her protect herself from Raven I guess."

"Raven? The other personality?" he was intrigued to hear this.

"Yeah, she's a fucking bitch. Always trying to hurt her and shit..." he glared at the desk in memory.

"Thank you, may I talk to her." I shook my head.

"That's not a good idea..."

"Please, I would like to." Charmy sighed and nodded, and I felt the switch happen between Charmy and her. My leg fell to the ground and I stared at the desk with a dark expression.

"Raven?"

"Yes..." Charles leaned back in his seat, casually putting two fingers to his temple as if he was leaning against his hand.

"Why do you hurt Echo?"

"I don't have to answer any questions from the likes of _you..._" my voice was dark, and she looked up at Charles with pure hatred. He looked over her sternly, then at the uncovered scars.

"You're the cause of those, aren't you?" he asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Maybe. She makes a lot of mistakes. I'm here to punish her."

"So I bet you aren't too happy about the split then?"

"No. I'm not. I can't keep a close eye on her. If I'm in a different body."

"Well...I can't keep you in her body...or else you will keep hurting her..."

She just looked at him, blankly.

"I will stop you from doing this. If its the last thing I do."

* * *

"Aleeeeeex~~" Sean yelled, bounding down the staircase, where Alex sat with Rema and Kaja, two girls who lived at the school. They all looked at him. Rema was a mutant who came from a freak show in Louissianna, where she accidently set the camp on fire again when Charles found her. She was pretty tall, 5'6". She was a winged reptilian humanoid with swamp scales, dragon-like wings and a spaded tail. Her lips were a dark shade of green with half inch fangs. Her nails were black, and her fingernails were more like claws. Eyes were golden, with narrowed pupils, reminding many of a cat. Her hair was a dark burgundy color, reaching the small of her back, and it was braided. Despite her growing up in Louissianna, she didn't have a cajun accent. Kaja was still haunted by the death of her biological family, orphaned but taken in by Charles back in May. She looked like the average teenage sixteen year old girl, and her face looked kind. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue. She smiled politely at Sean as he came down.

"What is it, Banshee?" Alex asked curiously.

"Some students are on their way! They're going to knock on the front door righ-" he was about to say as the doorbell rang. "They're here!"

Chuckling, Alex stood up and opened the door. He smiled at the two girls who stood before him. The younger girl had strange blue hair and purple eyes, and she was short. Her eyes made the sixteen year old girl look many years younger. Before walking in, she turned around and gave her younger sister a hug and a kiss, and waving goodbye to her uncle, who was in the car waving back.

"Welcome back, Rainbow." Alex welcomed, and she walked in with a grin, her lavender summer dress flying behind her. When she came in, Sean gave her a huge embrace in welcome. The older girl was black haired blue eyed seventeen year old. Having already said good bye to her parents, she stepped inside, where Alex hugged her, and she blushed furiously. Her yellow blouse followed her curves to the last details and her jeans were just as tight, and she wore sneakers. She looked to Kaja and Rema in front of her and dropped her suit case for a minute to embrace them.

"Hi!"

"It's good to see you again, Psychick!" Kaja exclaimed. Rema just grinned and nodded in agreement. Grinning at the new arrivals, Alex took a second to wave a salute to the leaving guardians before shutting the door.

**Whoo! Took me three hours to get all of this straightened out! I hope this chapter gives you a little more insight on the two other main characters (who will show up more once they've been separated). In this chapter I would like to thank brandogriffin for Psychick, I-Angel92 for Rainbow, sevenvoyager for Kaja and PunkMutantGargoyl... for Rema! The school will be a better place with them! I am still accepting students, where you can find information on how to make a student in my profile! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

August 21st, 1963, 4:35 P.M

I watched the door as it opened slowly, holding my book defensly in front of me and pushed myself so far into the couch I thought I would sink inside.

"I'M HOOOOOME!" A girl jumped through the entrance, a bubbly teenage girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank top with cut off shorts and black flip flops. She looked around, not noticing me at first. "What? No welcoming party? I'm OFFENDED!" she dropped the bag she was holding near the door and acted to be pouting, crossing her arms. When no one came to her calls she sighed and walked forward, finally noticing me. She smiled so big I thought her round cheeks would split.

"Hi!"

"Hi..."

"My name's Samantha Harrison! But you can call me Sam, everyone else does!" she held out her hand, and when I put my book down and took it, instead of a handshake she pulled me out of my seat. "You must be new, hiding in the couch and such! Do you know everybody yet?" I shook my head. She paused, thinking to herself.

"Well we'll just have to change that, won't we? C'mon!" she took my hand and started marching me around. We first went to the kitchen, where Kate was.

"Hey Kate!" Sam greeted. Kate smiled and jumped off the island to hug her.

"Welcome back!" she looked towards me.

"Kate, this is...sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Echo..Echo Luv." I said hesitantly, not sure if I liked this person enough to reveal my name but telling her nonetheless.

"Echo! Kate this is Echo, and Echo this is Katherine Argasen, but we call her Kate."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Kate hugged me. Next we went into the room heading to the backyard, where a huge staircase was. There was two girls.

"So, dare yourself to show your face here again, huh?" a girl with black hair asked a girl who startled me. She looked like a green lizard, with scales and everything with wings and if I moved my head in a certain position I could have sworn I saw a tail. She glared at the black head.

"Go away Ashleigh. No body cares about you." Samantha coughed to get their attention, and the girls turn to her. The one with black hair smiled.

"Sam! It's nice to see you! Better than seeing her." she glowered at the other, who glared back.

"I want to introduce my new friend, Echo! Echo, this is Ashleigh Walker." She curtsied, and while we talked the one with wings snuck away, head down.

"Who was that..?" I whispered.

"Oh, that? Does it matter?" Ashleigh asked.

"That was Regina Maddison. She's...interesting...Ash and her used to be friends, huh Ash?"

"Yeah, when I was an idiot." she responded, huffing and walking away, saying bye to the both of us. We were heading towards the study room, which felt more like a library, when we passed two girls. Sam introduced them as Kalina Mass and Angelia White.

"But you can call me Kaja!" Kalina told me, shaking my head. Angelia nodded.

"And I guess you're Rainbow now huh, Angie?" Sam pointed out. Angelia smiled.

"Yup! Finally part of the team!" she said excitedly. We passed each other with a hearty good bye and then walked into the study room, where by Professor Xavier's room sat a girl with short black hair with red streaks in it. She was very pale, thin and had three piercings in each ear. She had her arms crossed and legs stretched out in front of her, waiting. She wore a black under shirt with a red jacket with skulls and black skinny jeans.

"Hi! I've never met you before! What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" she muttered, then straightened a bit and said "Name's Roxy Lavish."

"Oh...you waiting for Professor X?"

"Yup." Sam nodded then mouthing okay, she took my hand and walked inside the room to a door, and knocked.

"Come in!" a high pitched male voice said, and we walked inside a classroom."

"Hey! I'm just showing Echo here around!" inside was five people. Apparently they all were teachers except for one. There was Professors Havok, Banshee, Beast (whom I already knew), and Hack. Professor Hack's real name Natasha Dugan, but many of the students called her Tasha or Tash. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. I wondered if any of the teachers here actually got dressed up for classes, but I guess I would find out once classes actually started. With them was a boy who said his name was Aleksandr Harkov. When he spoke he had a Russian accent. He wore a very luminecent green shirt, regular jeans and sneakers. He was very tall, about a couple inches taller than Professor Hack. He had black hair and green eyes, and for some reason seemed flustered when he spoke to me, and wouldn't look at me dirrectly. I shurgged it off, and was dragged away upstairs and we went to one side where a tv was. Sitting in front of the TV was a girl with red hair, and alabaster skin. I didn't get to see her that well when Sam pulled me away, towards the other end of the hall.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Aislinn O'Callaghan...she's a major...not nice word..."

"Oh..." however I think I would have preferred her over the girl we met next, who was on the computer until she heard us come in, and screamed when she saw Sam. Sam screamed too, and the two rushed over to each other to embrace.

"Echo this is my friend Harper!"

"Harper Baker at your service! I'll do anything to help you settle in here!" she pitched in quietly. Her hair was a dark brown, with a pixie cut style. Her eyes were a combination of gray and light blue. She was very pretty but short, but she had tan caucasion skin with slightly rosy cheeks. She wore a heather blue knit long sleeve top with banded cuffs and hem and red design around her torso, dark blue skinny jeans, and red all-star converse. She seemed shy, but if the way she acted towards Sam was any indication, then she was either just really good friends with her or she was a lot more bubbly than she first appeared to be. I left the two, because they began chatting happily about their summers, and I walked back downstairs to return to my book.

The door knocked, and I was confused, unsure if I should answer it. Deciding since I was the only one in the room, I walked to the door and pulled it open. Outside was a pretty tall guy wearing a short sleeved gray shirt and jeans. His hair was dark brown, like Harper's, but his eyes were a stunning green. He stood beside what seemed to be his father.

"Hi." the boy spoke, in what appeared to be a Scottish accent.

"Hi."

"Is there an adult we can speak to?" the father asked politely. I said sure and went back to the classroom, getting Beast. Beast came back and spoke to the father and to the boy. It turned out the boys name was Aaron Galloway, and he was enrolling. They walked back to the way to Professor X's room, and I sat and watched them leave, wondering if he was just as nervous as I was when I first came here.


	5. Chapter 5

August 24th, 1963, 6:03 P.M

"Dinner time, Echo!" I was called by Kate, who hung onto the doorway before swinging away from the door and bounded down the stairs. I watched her leave and looked down at my things. I was moving rooms today, away from the solitutde room to be one of the shared rooms with some of the girls. I was going to be sharing the room with Ash, Kaja, Angelia, Roxy and Ace. I left them outside the room for one of the teachers to grab and walked downstairs to the dining room. The dining room was a relatively vacant room decoration wise, a couple suits of armor, a couple paintings, but mostly chairs and a huge table. There were a lot of extra chairs, so I guessed not everyone from the school has arrived yet. I sat down next to Harper and Kate. Everyone was already there, including Professor X and the other teachers. They sat at the head of the table, and we sat near them. Kate started going on excitedly about her achievement in the danger room.

"And when I started to aim, I could actually hit the targets!" she exclaimed. I looked at the plate in front of me, chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas. I started taking small bites, watching the table around me. Professor Tasha grinned.

"Yes Katherine, that's what happens when you actually aim." I looked across from me to find Rema, who was playing with her food with her fork, a plain expression on her face. From the corner of my eye I could see Ash watching her. Aaron sat next to her, sitting on the edge of his seat, and I could tell he was a little scared by Rema. She didn't notice. Kaja eyed him suspeciously. Alex saw her and cleared his throat slightly.

"Kalina, it's rude to stare." Kaja blushed and looked down at her plate, taking a bite of peas. Angelia was sitting next to Aaron, so she tried to move the embarresment off Kaja's shoulders and talk to him.

"So Aaron, what are you in here for?" she asked. The question reminded me of the psych ward in the hospital I went to months ago. He coughed nervously, not looking at her.

"I um...absorb light..." he muttered. She looked shocked.

"Really? That's amazing!" he looked at her surprised.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" he grinned then.

"Cool. What do you do?" he questioned.

"I control molecules!" this rung in my eyes and my eyes snapped to Angelia.

"Oh wow, so do I!" I informed. She lit up.

"This is gonna be awesome! I'll show you everything I know! I can be your mentor!" I grinned.

"Yeah." internally I wasn't sure how I felt about a tutor, but here, I'm sure I would need it.

Suddenly, a bit of mashed potatoes went flying and hit Rema in the face. Rema closed her eyes, then calmly wiped her face off with a napkin.

"Ash!" Aislinn exclaimed, looking at Ashleigh, who sat next to her. Roxy smiled.

"Oooo." she said.

"What?" she asked innocently. Alek's face on the other side of Rema was in awe. Alex had stood up, and Sean was unsure what to do.

"Ashleigh, that's enough." Charles said calmly, but there was a thick hint of anger in his voice.

"What? She's just a bitch!" she said, as if that explained everything.

"Mouth!" Tasha uttered angrily.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Ashleigh. You know nothing about me." Rema replied, surprisingly calm.

"I know for a fact that you have no one in this world! Mommy and Sister Dearest hate your very existance! And Dear Ol' Daddy died not because he loved you, but because he actually pitied you!"

"Ashleigh!" Charles exclaimed, hands white on the arm rests of his seat as he hovered above it. But it was too late. Everyone looked shocked from this, even Alex, with his usual stern as stone expression, was surprized at this. Ashleigh did a lot of hurtful things to Rema, but this was a new low.

Rema's eyes threatened to drop tears. Insulting her was one thing, but her father was a completely different matter. "Do you really want to know what happened that night when I was seven? My father, who took me everywhere with him, was walking back to our tent when he was cornered by this mob of humans who deemed themselves worthy to higher rankings than mutants. They kept shouting that he was a traitor to humans for caring for a little monster. That he should have killed me when I was a baby and rid the world of another mutant. But he told them that if I, a seven-year-old child, was considered a monster, what did that make them. Out of cold blood, they shot him in front of me. I ran to my father's body. As I watched him die, I kept shaking him and begging him to wake up. And the more I screamed and cried, the more I wanted to kill those humans. I watched the only PERSON, Ashleigh. Not human, but PERSON that truly cared about me die on the ground in front of me. Tell me, Ashleigh. If I'm such the monsterosity that you claim me to be, what does that make you?" And with that, Rema ran to her room, finally letting years of pent up tears fall freely.

It was silent, no body said a word, not even Ashleigh. I don't know what made me do it, but I got up from my seat and followed Rema. When I reached the door to the room she shared with Harper, it was closed. Taking a deep breath, I opened it slowly and it creaked.

"Go away Charles." she said to me, expecting Professor X. I gulped.

"Actually, it's me." I called. Rema sat on the ledge of the balcony to her room, facing the sunset. Rema turned to me as I sheepishly slid into the room. "I-I wanted to apologise for offending you in any way. If I had known what you went through, I wouldn't have a oided you like always did..."

"Well, I know that I've had it rough, but it can't be easy having two other people share a body with you." The Reptilian joked. I smiled as I heard the slight chuckle in Rema's voice. Staying there for a while, we spoke of our experiences and all that we've gone through. I was amazed, she wasn't all that different from me at all. Afterwards I heard a voice in my head.

_Echo, your mother is calling. _Charles informed me. Saying good-bye to Rema, I left the room and went downstairs to Charles' office. Nobody was there, but I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweet heart!" my mothers voice said to me, and instantly I felt better.

"Hey mom."

"Are they treating you right there?"

"Yeah mom..." I answered. "Um...I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"The pro-um, doctor, here, says that I have multiple personality disorder."

"Oh..ok...well...he must be telling you that just to make you feel better about yourself hunny. You don't have personality disorder." I stared at the desk in front of me in disbelief.

"What? No, I do!"

"Well hunny I can't stay on for long but I just called to say we love you. Now don't get wrapped up in the thought that you have multiple personality disorder ok? Bye." and with that she just hung up on me. Just like that. I was instantly hurt. It became hard to breathe; she didn't believe me.

_She never will either._ Raven said in my head. _No one will understand. It will always just be you. _

_Don't listen to her Echo. _Charmy's voice appeared. _Your mom is just in disbelief, it will take time for her to believe you. _

_Fuck that. She doesn't believe you, and she never will. Your hurt, aren't you? _I nodded to myself slowly. Charmy tried saying something but he was cut off by Raven. _You know what to do. It will make you feel better. _I looked at the desk. Running a hand along its edges, I followed them until they reached a drawer on the other side. Pulling at it, to my dismay it was locked. _Use your ability._

Listening to her, I focused on the lock until I heard a "click" and opened it easily. In there were what I wanted. Scissors. Grabbing them like a homeless man for food, I opened them slowly. My mind began to play with itself and I imagined blood dripping down the blades. Pulling up my red light weight sweater, I blacked out for just a moment. When I realized what I was doing, there was blood everywhere on my side and stomach.

"Shit!" I muttered, pulling my shirt down just as I heard a doorknob. I threw the scissors onto the desk.

"Echo...?" I heard, looking up, it was Charles. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I need to finish unpacking." I excused myself and slid past him, not looking back. Not talking to anyone, I slipped into the girls bathroom with tears streaming down my face. Going to the mirror above the sinks, I pulled up my shirt once more to find many cuts there.

_Damn you Raven! Fuck you! _Charmy screamed in my head, and I felt his anger overwhelm me, and my fingers burned like a lit flame. Pulling my hands away from my body, I saw a fire begin to dance on the tips of the skin. Suddenly the fire was extinguished, and the room began to darken.

_Don't listen to him, you did the right thing. _Raven said, her voice so loud it felt like it was echoing around the bathroom halls. Shaking my head violently, I clenched my eyes tightly then opened them again, and the room returned to normal. Sobbing, I walked backwards until I hit the wall, then slid down it.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" I shrieked.

"Echo?" I jumped, not even hearing the bathroom door open. Standing in the doorway was Ashleigh, who also looked as if she'd been crying. Her eyes went straight to my side. "My God!" she exclaimed and ran to the sink and pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and got them wet quickly, running back to me and kneeling down, pressing them against the ruined skin.

"Ow!" I yelped as the coldness seeped into the fresh cuts.

"Shh...it's ok...I'm here to help you..." she said soothingly, and her voice just made me calm down and even a little tired. She did this until the bleeding stopped and she stood up, throwing them in the trash can. Walking back to me, she slid down the wall as well with a huge sigh.

"Thank you..." I murmered to her.

"No problem...I had a friend who used to cut herself too." she told me. We were quiet for a moment, before curiousity burned inside.

"Ash? What happened between you and Rema?" she paused before sighing again.

"It's all because of this guy who used to go here...his name was Lewis...He was adorable, the hottest guy in school. Rema and I both had a crush on him. We competed for his affection. When he showed more interest in her than me...I got mad...we started to fight...until finally we broke out into a full out fist fight..." she explained. Nodding in understanding, I stared at the floor. The door squeaked and immediately I pulled my shirt down to hide the cuts. Tasha stood in the doorway, peering in and looking at me.

"Hey girls, I just wanted to tell Echo that Beast says your appoitment is tomorrow."

**Phew! Finally this chapter is finished! This was a long one! Hope you enjoyed! Also I would like to thank PunkMutantGargoyleChica for a portion that is in the story, she wrote it herself I just changed it up a little bit to fit and submitted it, if any of you with a character would like to do that please by all means send it to me and I'll review it and put it in if you have any ideas! Now I want to say thanks for these characters:**

**Kate-Tigerlover18**

**Rema-PunkMutantGargoyleChica**

**Aaron and Ash-brandogriff**

**Kaja-sevenvoyager**

**Angelia-I-Angel92**

**Roxy-DarkAngelGal**

**Tasha-Stormysongbird**

**Alek-superkim111**

**Ace-midnight-underground**

**Harper-EmoryWings**

**This school will never be full enough! Go to my profile for a character sheet and fill out! Better hurry, schools starting on the 30 of August! I now have a new forum up where all of you can use your characters, and sometimes I will post what goes on there here!**


	6. Chapter 6

August 25th, 1963, 9:52 P.M

Shifting sounds, blurring images, bullets flying. She was running. They where coming. Where are her parents? Did they make it?

An image of a bullet coming her way, she heard it behind her. She dropped herself to the ground. Footsteps where getting closer and... Kaja shot up awoken by the many images going through her mind. It was the night of her parents murder. But that was in the past. She looked out the window in their dorm. The sun was rising. She looked around the room , Echo, Angelia, Ash, Roxy and Ace where still asleep. Kaja climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. It made no sense to try to sleep. Breakfast would be served in an hour anyway.

When she came out of the bathroom Echo, Angelia and Roxy had woken up as well. They seemed to be talking about Echo's appointment.

* * *

"What's this appoitment for anyway?" Roxy asked, sitting up in bed. Kaja had returned to her bed and sat upon it, looking amongst the rest of the girls.

"I have MPD, so they're gonna separate my splits." I replied.

"How is that even possible?" asked Ace, curiousity thick in her voice.

"Um..Beast says he's gonna clone me, then put them inside of it somehow. I can't remember exactly how he said he'd do it..."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Angelia asked nervously.

"No, he said its not going to."

"You'll do just fine." Ash grinned at me. I nod slowly and sigh.

"Well...I guess I better get down there..." and I got dressed while the girls whispered behind me about the experiment, and I took the elevator to the subbasement and met Beast and Professor X in the labratory. Charles grinned at me, and Beast helped me up onto the medical bed, one in the middle of two other ones.

"Now, for this procedure, you will have to be unconscious." Beast informed me, so he put a mask over my head that filled with a gas. The gas wasn't harmful, but breathing it in I suddenly feared he was trying to kill me. My eyes drifted, and I fell asleep.

**Short chapter, I know, I just really wanted to get the experiment out of the way. So next chapter, school will be starting! Now for some news: I would like to thank everybody for reading and replying, please keep it up! Oh, and there was someone, I can't remember who, who sent me a character but I accidently deleted them! So if they wouldn't mind terribly resending it that would be great! I remember it was a 19 year old boy. As for my forum, you can find my forum here: .net/forum/Xaviers_School_for_the_Gifted/111010/**

**I would also like to thank sevenvoyager for all the help in the forum, and I've asked her to moderate. There you can add in things you think should be in the story to improve your characters, there is a set of rules there you have to abide by. Alright, that's all for now! **


	7. Chapter 7

August 30th, 1963, 7:30 A.M

Breakfast time, I jumped down the staircase, skipping two steps at a time. I was excited. It would be the first day of school. I turned left and followed the hallway to the doors on the left and entered to find the dining room. The teachers weren't there today, probably busy prepping up their classrooms. I sat in between Charmy and Raven, my recently split..splits.

"Good morning, Echo!" Charmy greeted. Raven just grimaced. When the experiment was finished, she wasn't at all happy about being separated from me. She was placed in the danger room, where we discovered her ability to manipulate shadows and the dark. Basically she sat in the middle of the danger room, a bubble of darkness surrounding her. Finally Charles coaxed her that there was more to life than just to die. She finally left the danger room, but she's been letting people know just how unhappy she was about this. Charmy was happy, and we found that he has the ability to manipulate and produce fire; we saw this after he accidently went to shake hands with Alex and instead burned him. Raven looked like my twin, however her hair was messier than mine, and she dyed it black. Her eyes were like mine, but you could tell the difference just by looking through them. My eyes were gentle, and her's made you feel like you were being analyzed. Charmy also looked like my twin, except he was a guy. His hair was short and messy as well, and he dyed black stripes in his hair just for funsies. Raven wore a very small white blouse, which hung from her shoulders and showed her cleavage, and hung above her stomach. Over it she wore an open black vest, which covered her up a bit. She wore black shorts that were up to her knees. Charmy wore an orange vest over an black t-shirt. Then he wore yellow shorts over black pants, which looked a little silly, but he didn't mind. Charmy, Raven and I shared the same classes, because Charles said that while we were now separated, we still shared a common link, and to try and focus on a different thing would be hard.

We ate with a lot of discussion about what our classes were going to be like. Today we had choir, theatre, speech, history and social studies.

"Oh cool, we have choir together this morning!" Ashleigh told us when we compared our schedules.

"Red seems to be our easy color..." Charmy observed, looking over his schedule once more.

"Must be because its never easy having ten classes." Raven said. I agreed with her, surprisngly. After eating our eggs and toast we stood up and walked with Ash to the choir room. Already inside was Samantha.

"Hi Sami!" I called to her.

"Hey Echo, Ash!"

There were various instruments in the room, and a piano in the center. There were steps leading up around the circular room, where Sam was sitting. We all sat next to her. Sam watched Raven and Charmy suspeciously.

"Who are these?"

"My splits." I replied. I introduced them, Charmy for some reason began to blush furiously and stare, while Raven pretended not to be listening. Banshee walked into the classroom.

"No way." Charmy laughed. I even giggled as the red head glared at us.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just...your...a guy...I just expected like Professor Tasha to be teaching us, that's all." All of us laughed except for Raven, who gave an evil like smirk.

"Well you know kids, guys can teach choir too." he huffed angrily, and moved a tv in front of the piano.

"So, let me ask you, do you even have a soul, ginger?" Raven asked, her voice dark and mallicously cold. Banshee sighed.

"Yes Raven, I very much have a soul." he answered her cooly. "Don't believe in the whole 'gingers don't have souls!' because if I didn't have a soul, I wouldn't have the right to teach choir now would I?" no body argued with him on that one.

"Now, to start off my name is Professor Banshee, and to start off the year, I would like to show a french movie in english about choir. It's called the Chorus. I thought this would be a fun little thing to come back to school to. We will start rehearsing after the movie's over for the big winter performance we give in front of the school in December." he turned off the lights, making the only available light from the TV and the small windows coming from the door. He turned on the movie and we watched for the entire class, always "awwing" at the cute little Pepinot. Five minutes before the end of class, Banshee turned off the movie so we could talk to each other about our next classes.

"I have theatre next with you guys, so I'll show you were to go!" Samantha said to the three of us, and we all nodded.

"How fun, I have medical next..." Ash sighed, shrugging. "Aw well, it'll be useful for PE."

"What's PE?" I ask her.

"That's where we go to the Danger Room and train." she answered.

"Do we get to kill each other?" Raven questioned.

"No..."

"Hmm. What a shame." the bell rung then, and we got up and left the choir room. We walked to a big auditoriam that was usually used for Professor X to inform us of things going on. Inside were Harper and a boy I haven't met. He had tan skin, dark hair and dark eyes. His face was pretty round, and he was a little wide. He shook Harper's hand in greeting, and she did the same, smiling. Walking past him, I went to Harper.

"Hey giiiirls!" she said to us, giggling. "This is Hector!"

"Hector! It's nice to see you again!" Samantha hugged the boy, and he laughed.

"It's nice to see you too." Sami turned to the rest of us.

"This is Echo, Raven and Charmy."

"What's up, man?" Charmy said, reaching out his hand and Hector grabbed it in a firm grasp and shook it.

"Nothin' much." he then turned to me, with a strange look in his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." I grinned slightly, then turned to go to my seat. The seats were wooden, not very comfortable but they had one of those removeable desks that swing to the side when unneeded. When class started we met Miss Dhylen. She was apparently a human, but loved to teach children of any kind, so she decided to sign up with Professor X. She had dark brunette hair that were put in pink pig tails, with light brown eyes. She wore no make up, yet her lips were a very dark shade of brown in contrast to her pale skin. She wore a pink collar shirt underneath her brown jacket, and she had strapped over her shoulder a brown leather bag, that was darker than the skirt she wore. Her shoes were regular black sandles. We spent the class discussing and reading the "History of Theatre". She also ended the class early so that we could all talk to each other.

"Well, looks like this is where we part ways..." Sami told us, looking at her schedule. "I have history next with Professor X."

"Well doesn't that suck...you know what, I'm going down to Professor X right now and getting our schedules remade so that we can be in the same class together!" Sami giggled.

"Aw, your so cute!" Charmy smiled at that.

"He has a crush on her." Raven whispered to me. I turned my head slightly to acknowledge her. "It's disgusting."

The bell rang, and as Hector passed me he said good bye, and I said bye back. He was really rather cute, with his glasses and all. We were just about to leave when Miss Dhylen caught us.

"You three are in speech, yes?" we all nodded simotanously.

"Then you stay here kids, this is the speech room!" we stayed and waited for any other kids to show up, but no one else did.

"Why isn't there very many students?" I asked.

"This school isn't very widely known yet. I'm sure once it becomes more popular we'll have more. Besides, most tend to come in the middle of the school year." Miss Dhylen answered.

"For your first assignment I would like to do a radio speech. It's the easiest really, you basically do a broadcast informing about something that has to be 3 minutes to 3 minutes and 30 seconds, NO LOWER OR HIGHER. I'll give you some notes for the broadcast." so she got out a chalk board and began writing on it all the stuff we needed in the radio and we wrote it down. When class ended it was time for lunch. We headed down to the dining room, where everybody was already talking.

"I can't believe this, Professor Tasha has already given us an assignment, and school just started!" Kate was ranting.

"Miss Dhylen gave us homework too." I said, sitting in my seat next to Raven and Charmy, where we were served PB&J with cookies and carrots.

"Cookies and carrots..? Who serves in the kitchen?" Charmy asked as he looked down.

"All of the teachers." Kate replied.

"You won't believe who's teaching cooking!" Kaja squeeked. We all turned to her. "Alex!" all the girls started giggling. "AND HE WAS WEARING AN APRON!"

I burst out laughing. Tough guy Havok wearing an apron? I wished I took cooking class.

"I've always wondered if Alex was gay with Sean or something..." Charmy laughed.

"Everyone beware of French..." Ash sighed. "We have a pop quiz..."

"No way?" Roxy said. "You can't give a French quiz when you JUST started."

"It's true." Alek said. "She gave us a pop quiz and it's even graded! I hate Miss Winter..."

"Oh believe me, if you think she's bad now? You just met her!" Angelia told Alek, shaking her head.

"She's an awful woman..." Ace agreed. "I swear she hates mutants, I don't know what Charles sees in her."

Aaron groaned loudly at the table, and we looked at him. "I have math next...I suck at math..."

"Pop quiz Aaron! What's 2 + 2?" she asked, holding her hand up as if it were a gun and she was going to shoot him if he didn't answer. Laughing and playing along, he put his hands up.

"I don't know!"

"BLUE!" Charmy answered for him.

"Wrong answer!" Harper said, smacking Charmy across the head.

"Ow! No need to hit, Christ!"

"Don't say Jesus Christ in vain." a voice said, and when we looked at the edge of the table we found about a nineteen year old boy sitting there. He had dark blond hair with gray eyes like steel. His nails were like claws and he had long canines that showed when he spoke. Poking through the hole of the chair was what looked like a cheeta tail. He was tall, taller than Alek even and Alek was about 6'1". He wore a black tank top with gray sweat pants. Charmy watched him for a second before saying "Ooookay..." and dropping it.

"Be careful of that one, Charmy." Rema smirked. "Dylan doesn't like rivals."

**So that's all I'm writing for right now, and I'd like to thank sevenvoyager for Dylan. The day isn't complete! But this chapter is pretty long so I thought I'd give it to you guys to digest over while I think of the rest of the chapter. Don't forget to go to the forum to role play your character and such! The link is in Chapter 6, or if you want to do it the manual way, its under X-men movie category with the same title as this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

August 30th, 1963, 12:17 P.M

Dylan leaned over the table to look at us each in turn in the eyes. His lips curled into a self statisfied smirk, canines showing. "I can't wait till PE tomorow, Finally some action around here. But don't worry. I don't bite. Much."

Kaja decided not to let the stranger get to her, she leaned over to the table and extended her hand. " Hi, I'm Kaja Maas, I believe we haven't met."

Dylan raised an eyebrow at the small blond girl, but extended his hand anyway. " Dylan, Dylan Wolf."

Dylan looked back to us and asked: "You staying here, or what?" He gathered his plate and glass and walked away. He had a writing class to get to.

The three of us looked at each other. The rest of the meal was quiet as we finished up eating and one by one started leaving. Getting up to leave, Raven looked over our schedule.

"History..."

"You have history too?" Ash walked up to the side of us.

"That makes three! Or..five, I guess." Harper said, still sitting at the table, Charmy giving her a raised eyebrow.

The rest of the day turned out to be boring. In History Professor X taught us that Benjamin Franklin and many others who signed the Declaration of Independence were actually mutants, though not to the extent of our powers. Social Studies was basically like History, except the old woman teacher started off by saying that things get thrown a lot in her class, and we were to be warned. Before I knew it, it was already 1:55 and school was out.


	9. Chapter 9

August 31st, 1963, 9:15 A.M

It was finally PE and we stood in our danger room suits. Our suits were a dark midnight blue, with lines going from our feet up to our chest, where a v line trim was, separating the color. The v line was a metallic gray, and also appeared on the guys gloves and our boots. We had a square buckle belt securely around our waists. An emblem of an X was placed on our chests. Above the v line was a dark turquoise, and the boys were hemmed with gray. The girls shirts went up to their necks, where it stopped just at their chins. Their gloves were a solid gray color. On their pants they had a stripe running horrizontally on their theighs, the same dark turquoise as above the v line. It's before class starts, none of the teachers are there. This is the time where we mess around for about the ten minutes before they arrive.

"Gotta say, I really am digging these uniforms," Harper grinned, running a hand over the arm of her suit. She had been waiting for this class all day, it was her favorite next to band.

Outside, Natasha walked towards the danger room her own uniform, the standard pants, boots and belt. The yellow and blue jacket was fully unzipped and she was wearing a dark tank top underneath. Her hands were ungloved in order for her to use her powers and she looked at the small motley crew of teenagers in their practice uniforms. Beast had said he would be late, something about wanting to prep the med bay, she didn't know where Sean and Alex were. Stopping near the door she decided to wait until they showed up or ten minutes had passed.

"Natasha!" Alex called down the hallway, then jogged to meet up with her. "I heard we're going to be testing the new kids today, do you want to help me with that?"

Inside, Charmy looks at Harper in curiousity.

"So, what all do we do in this class?" he looks around at the other mutants, practicing and talking loudly. "It said PE, but I have the feeling it's not going to be much like the PE Echo used to do in high school."

"Hey." Natasha smiled at Alex. "Well if I'm not then I got all dressed up for nothing." Looking around she asked "Where's you're other half? I thought we were making this a full team exercise."

"We are." he said, pulling on his jacket all the way, which had been slipping off his shoulders. He then zips it up. "So the kids we're going to be working with separately today is Roxy and Aaron. Then as a group the personalities, Echo, Raven and Charmy. Sean will be keeping the other tykes busy with their usual training routine, then Beast will be giving Dylan his qualifying exam to move up to the next level." he looks around.

"Speaking of Sean and Beast, where are they?" turning back to Natasha he adds "Oh, and Professor X will be coming to supervise over the new ones."

Back inside, Harper grinned at Charmy. "No, it's not exactly like your average PE class. Just a little bit more... dangerous. Some of these kids can get pretty competitive, and the fact that they're mutants doesn't make it any safer."

"Well...that's great..." Charmy muttered. Raven walked up to Harper.

"Do we get to kill people?" she asked. Charmy looked at Raven with an annoyed look.

Harper was slightly startled by Raven's question. Did this girl actually _want _to hurt someone? She thought. "Er... no, Raven. You can't kill people." Then to Charmy. "Don't worry, PE is actually a pretty fun class. You get to brush up on your powers and learn to gain more control of them." I looked at Raven to see her expression at this.

Natasha leaned against the wall running the information over in her head. "Right, which one do you have and which one do I have? I know the personalities are all over the place with powers but with fire arent they more your speed?" "Do I look like their keeper?" She laughed. "Hank said something about wanting to get the med bay ready for the inevitable injuries, personally I think he's being paranoid. I haven't seen Sean though, had to dash down here from class."

"sorry, i'm late!" Kaja came running through the door, panting. Suddenly a loud boom sounded and kaja was launched to the floor. A big blurr shot past her and stopped short right in front of Alex and Tasha. Dylan looked behind him and saw kaja sprawled down on the floor. "Oh, oops. Sorry about that. When I go supersonic I tend to forget the blast I can cause." He walked over to Kaja and helped her up. Kaja looked at him with a forgiving face and said: "that's okay. Heard you had a big test today, you must be nervous?"

Dylan huffed and tried to act all tough. "nervous? Me? Get outta here." _course I'm nervous, today I can become an xmen. Even my father has to be proud of me_ _then_. He thought.

Dylan walked back to Tasha and Alex. " Has Beast arrived yet? Or are we still waiting on him?"

"What a shame." Raven muttered, then turned back to watch the others practice. Charmy shook his head and turned to Harper.

"So what power did you have again?"

Outside-

"You will be taking Roxy and Aaron, I'll have the joy of taking charge of the personalities." Alex informed her. He then laughed. "Hey, with these kids? There's no such thing as paranoid."

When Dylan ran over Kaja, Alex shouted out a quick "Be careful!". To answer his question he said "Yeah, Beast is prepping up the med-bay apparently." he put a hand on his shoulder. "You ready for this? Today's your big day. If you pass this you can join the team." Before Dylan could answer, Sean came running up.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said. "We ready to go in and start the class?"

"Think so. Big foot can catch up." Alex said, then put his arm up to let Natasha, Kaja and Dylan through.

Teleportation," Harper told him. "Basically I can teleport from one place to the next in about a 2 mile radius. When I was younger I had no control over my powers, and my aunt literally had a heart attack when I vanished from the kitchen table." Harper laughed at the memory.

"Wait, literally?" Kate asked, surprise etched on her face. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's fine." Harper assured her. "But she was pretty surprised when she found out I was a mutant."

Kate didn't know how to respond. She had grown up with out any parental figure and wasn't used to people joking about things that could be fatal.

Rubbing her ear to try and get the ringing to stop, Natasha smirked "Point taken," smiling at Dylan "and the team could use some new blood, same old faces get boring." Making a face at Alex she walked in not bothering to try and listen to their conversation. "Welcome to your first PE class. Here you're going to learn to use your powers more effectively and not to hurt yourself or anyone else while doing so." she addressed the group.

Dylan smirked at professor Hack's comment.

He and Kaja walked inside the classroom. Inside he proceded to tap his foot rather anoying. _Where is Beast, for god's sake... How long does it take to set up the med bay anyway?_

Kaja saw that Dylan's tapping was going to get on a lot people's nerve's. She tried to disctract the young feral.

" You know, you could try and do something productive while you wait." Dylan looked at the small female next to him. " Like what? Pray? Done that this morning. Sides I'm cool. I can handle this waiting just fine." yep, Not impatient at all." "Dylan the patient, that's my nickname..." "Oh for mutants sake, where the f is Beast?"

Kaja raised an eyebrow at Dylan's behaviour. " Dylan, the patient huh..." She rolled her eyes and walked inside to Harper and Kate.

"How's he doing?" Kate asked as Kaja walked over, speaking of Dylan. She didn't know him very well, but he looked really agitated.

"He's really nervous" Kaja smiled soflty, She looked to Dylan for a brief moment. He really did seem agitated. His tail was swishing back and forth. " Just to be safe, I wouldn't go over right now. Let him blow off some steam first." "Are you excited for our first danger room session?"

"Been waiting all summer!" Harper grinned. She truly was excited for this session.

"I don't know," Kate said, fear evident on her face. "It looks cool but i'm not sure if i'm up to it…"

"Don't worry, It's all perfectly safe. Sides, if anyone get's outta control Dylan will take the blow. It's sorta his job around here, since he heals and all. So don't worry, Dylan's got your back!" Kaja grinned at Kate trying to reassure her. She then turned to Harper. "Do you want to spar today?"

"Spar? I'd love to!" Harper exclaimed, throwing Kaja a grin.

Kate watched as the other two girls went to spar, curious how the danger room worked.

Dylan walked over to Kate. "So, I hear your nervous for today's session?" "Don't worry kiddo, so am I.." Dylan sighed, his tail swishing back and forth again. "Sooo, you wanna spar with me today?"

Kaja grinned back at Harper, taking up her first sparring position. _Yes! Now I can really put my seer powers to good use. Okay Kaja focus!_

_As Harper began to take up her first position, her heart began to speed up in anticipation. __Jeez Harper, it's just a sparring session! Calm yourself down! _Tucking her thumb beneath her knuckles, Harper threw a light jab at Kaja's upper torso.

Kaja saw the jab coming and deflected it. "You know, a word of advice, don't tuck your thumb under your knuckles. If you hit someone hard enough like that, you'll break your thumb that way. Make a fist with the thumb on top of your fingers, that way you can't break it." Kaja showed Harper how by throwing her own light jab.

I sat down on the floor, sick of standing and watched them spar. Charmy crossed his arms and watched Dylan and Kate, secretly not liking him. Raven walked up to him.

"What's wrong? Not liking the fact he showed you up?" she asked him, smirking.

"Shut up." Charmy snapped, not looking at her.

"Sure, Dylan." Kate said, a nervous smile creeping onto her face. "I would love to spar with you."

"Alright then, I'll teach you a few moves. So first sparring position, watch and copy," Dylan spread his legs in a fighting stance holding is arm up, his forearms protecting his face. "So you move, uhmm... Kinda like a boxer. Light on your feet arms up for cover and you keep moving. Now I want you to hit me. Today i'll teach you offense, so you get to hit me. Don't go soft on me, I can take it." Dylan was watching Kate expectantly. He was hoping that sparring would bring her out of her shell. And it would give him something productive to do while he waited.

Kate gave him a shy smile and then threw a punch at his gut. She put a fair bit of power behind it, but not too much. She was hoping that he would block it. She didn't want to be responsible for hurting him before his test.

Harper watched Kaja and allowed the light jab to hit her. It hurt slightly, but it was dull. "You're right! Thanks, Kaja." With a slight grin on Harper's face she transported quicker than she herself could blink and was standing behind Kaja, throwing a light jab at her back. "Like this?"

Dylan smirked at the punch Kate threw at him. And blocked it easily. " Come on Kiddo, you hit like a girl.. You can do better!" "Now, Hit Me!"

Kaja had not expected that! The jab made her stumble, her back was aching. She regained her footing swooped low and aimed a light kick at Harper's knees all within two seconds. Hoping to catch Harper of guard as well.

Harper felt Kaja's leg impact with her calfs, and she scrambled for balance as she crashed to the ground. Blinking away the stars that danced across her vision, Harper gave Kaja a cocky grin. "You win! You win! I am in the presence of a master! Where did you learn to move so fast?"

Kate took a swing at Dylan again, this time feigning towards the head, then kicking him in the gut.

"oh my gosh are you okay?" Kaja blushed and looked rather sheepishly at Harper. "Sorry, that was a karate reflex. I should have told ya that before..." Kaja looked down at the ground, rather ashamed that she let herself go like that. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. God sometimes I hate my martial arts skills..."

Dylan had not expected that and let out a rather hard oomph, the air got knocked out of his lungs with Kate's kick. Dylan caught his breath rather fast however. He looked at Kate, suprise etched on his face, then he got a huge grin on his face. "yeah!, that's more like it kid. Now defend! Put your arms up amd folow my movement. Don't worry about strength, my mussels are adapted to speed, not strength." First Dylan leaned left and very slowly extended his arm to throw a jab at Kate.

Kate quickly reached out and grabbed Dylan's arm, twisting it behind his back and holding him in place, a smile spreading across her face.

"Don't worry about it, Kaja! It's good to see that someone around here has some good martial arts skills," Harper assured her, getting to her feet and wiping the suit down as if to swipe off dust. "Not that Dylan or Kate doesn't have any serious skills, but fighting on instinct is what I think every X-Men should be able to do."

Dylan knew that he could get out of Kate's armlock if he really wanted to, but that would mean he would probably break his arm. He did not want to break his arm today. It would heal within a minute but it would still hurt like hell. "Alright, I yield. You win. Good job kid."

Kaja laughed out loud at Dylan's situation. She knew Dylan did not like these situations at all.

Kaja turned back to Harper. " No hard feelings then?" She extended her hand in a peace offering. "So what do you think of Dylan? Bad boy, or trying to be tough but is really a big softy." "I'd say the seccond, kinda like Beast. That's probably why they're best friends."

Kate released Dylan's arm, a proud smile splayed across her face. She hadn't smiled this much in years, and i felt great.

Taking Kaja's extended hand, Harper let out a small scoff. "Dylan? Oh, he's such a softy. But I must say that his little bad boy façade is working pretty well."

Then Professor Hack entered the room, and everyone went quiet and watched her. "Since all of you are at different levels as far as power experience and combat style goes you're going to be split into groups. Roxy and Aaron are with me over there." Natasha pointed to a space over to her left. "Echo, Charmy, and Raven are with Havok, and Banshee will be with the rest of you." She resisted the urge to say 'Try not to kill each other' professionalism and all. Turning over to the duo she addressed them with a smile. "okay I know I've heard about your powers before but I want to hear you say what you can do."

"I can percieve the future." Roxy answered shortly, grimacing.

"I can um..control light and turn it into blasts..and stuff." Aaron squeeked a bit, making me giggle.

Havok lead us to a separate room, which curiously wasn't there before. There was another room that also magically appeared for Professor Hack to take Aaron and Roxy. Beast walked through the door and looked around, then spotted the boy he was looking for.

"This way, Sprinter." he said to him, gesturing to a newly materialized room.

"Alright alright girls lets get all together..." once the students were gathered quietly, he looked at his clipboard for role call, and ordered them up into little groups. Kate was by herself. Rema, Kaja, and Alek were in a group. Then he walked over to Ash, Angelia, Ace and Harper.

"So you left off last year with your new codenames." he looks over each and said their codename outloud. "Psychick. Rainbow. Disturbia. And Jet." He turned and walked back a few steps and turned back around to face them. "Today's just a refresher course for some of our newer people. So right now we're going to work on a regular hit, which I know many of you can already do, especially seeing a couple of you sparring. Now. I have punching bags for all of you, you can adjust to it, just for the love of God don't destroy it...I'll give you five minutes to practice your punches and kicks before we get started."

Hack saw Beast out of the corner of her eye taking Dylan off to be tested. 'Good Luck' She thought. Remembering her own test. Not fun.

"Good luck, Dylan," Kate said as he left. He was one of the few friends she had made, and she really hoped that he would do well.

When we walked in, Havok suddenly disappeared. We looked around, but only his voice echoed around the room.

"What I want you to do is defeat all the robots that spawn in this room. Ready?"

"Do we have a choice?" Charmy asked loudly, still looking around for where it could be coming from.

"Go." The first robot spawned, and Raven stepped in front of Charmy and I, moving her arms in front of her face then smoothly outward, and the robot's shadow came up from behind and engulfed it.

"What the hell?" Charmy asked, turning Raven around. "Since when have you tried to protect anyone but yourself?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she told him, but they didn't have more time to talk for the second robot appeared. This time Charmy moved his hand out quickly, palm up and sent a fireball whizzing into the robots chest, leaving a singing hole. However the robot still moved towards us.

"Echo, you're turn." Charmy told me, looking at me. But I was frozen. I didn't know how to use my powers!

"I-I don't know what to do!" Before the robot could move any closer, Raven melted into the ground and was suddenly behind the robot through its shadow, kicking it swiftly so it fell to the ground.

"Just focus on the molecules around them, then pull them apart!" Charmy ordered.

"I-I can't do this!" I shouted, pressing myself against the wall, hoping that the door would randomly appear. Two more robots appeared, and Raven and Charmy stood on either side of me in a V formation to protect me.

"C'mon Echo, pull yourself together!" Raven said with gritted teeth. Three robots appeared. Then when they were taken down, four. They successfully defeated them all until there were six robots. Before I could even stop it, Raven's attack was deflected when she appeared behind one of the robots, and was hit across the face, throwing her to the other end of the room. Charmy stood in front of me, sweat dripping down his brow.

"You can do this! Echo just focus!" he told me, but his arm was grabbed and the robot tossed him away as if he weighed nothing. He hit the wall with his head and passed out. I screamed his name out but he didn't respond. As if in slow motion, I looked up at the monster in front of me as it advanced. Its hand reached out and pushed me to the ground, smacking my head as well. Suddenly very dizzy, I looked from Raven to Charmy. _No..it can't end like this...everything was better when we were together...why did they have to separate us..._

I felt as if I was melting, my hands didn't feel like hands anymore, but stumps. I felt something creep along my body, and I clenched my eyes shut, hoping it to end. Then this relaxing feeling came over me.

_It's alright._ Raven whispered. _We're together again, we can do this. _My eyes fluttered open, and I slowly pulled myself from the ground. Vaguely I realized it wasn't me anymore, and Charmy and Raven's figures were gone, but for some reason it didn't bother surroundings seemed pixelized. All the molecules seemed to be screaming for attention, each single one noticable.

_Now set them on fire, burn them. _Charmy's voice muttered in my ear, though he wasn't there. The robots advanced towards me, but by a single thought I was able to push them back so they couldn't hurt us. Then, obeying Charmy's voice, I turned my anger into a burning black fire. I set all the molecules in the room on fire, and everything burned for minutes on end. But the fire dimmed eventually, until it died, and when it did, I felt the other two slide out of my body, until their molecules resinquinced beside me. At the same time we fell to our knees, panting. There was no voice saying congratulations. I could feel the shock in the air. Looking up, I saw that everything was black, the walls, the floor, and the crumpled up ashes of the robots.


	10. Chapter 10

August 31st, 1963, 10:00 A.M

Havok walked down the hallway into Professor X's study, where he was writing on pieces of paper.

"Do you have a minute?" Havok asked him. Professor X looked up.

"For you? I have five." he grinned. "What's on your mind Alex?"

Alex came in and Charles waved at the seat opposite the desk for him to sit down, but Alex shook his head, instead gripping the seat with his rough hands.

"I apologize for not going to the training like I wanted to. I've had so many new registrations and an old student back."

"It's fine." Alex said, then he took a deep breath and began.

"I'm not sure if this is a good thing, or a bad thing." he began informing, hesitant.

"What is it?"

"You know Echo, Charmy, and Raven? The personalities?"

"Yes...what about them?"

"I was in charge of their training today. And something odd happened."

"Odd is sort of natural around here Alex." the professor was about to explain.

"I know that...but this is beyond natural. Echo somehow used her molecule manipulation and sort of melded Charmy and Raven back to her, making something that had a mix of all their powers. It wasn't human, it was a dark being with purple energy around the hands and feet and hair of fire. And here's the next part..." Professor X sat up in his seat.

"The being was a level 5."

**Sorry for the short chapter y'all! I'll try and make the next one longer, I've got so many new character requests that I've accepted, also I need new ideas, so feel free to message me or post a topic on the forum of your idea for others to act on! Also if you want more private time with the main characters, message me your idea and I shall greatfully comply!**


	11. Chapter 11

September 1st, 7:27 a.m, 1963

It was early morning, and I didn't expect anybody to be awake. That is..until Charmy and Raven started arguing again. They've been at it since the two were created, always bickering with each other. We came down the hallway into the foyer.

"What do you mean I'm cynical? I'm not the one who was an emo suicidal bitch!" Charmy yelled. Raven glared at him.

"If you hadn't been in my way, we wouldn't have to BE here with all these..these..._children." _She snarled.

I rolled my eyes, approaching the foyer and looking inside, remembering when I had been the new kid in here just a few days ago.

"Hey, look, it's Echo, Charmy, and Raven!" Kate said, waving in our direction.

I smiled. "Hi Kate!" The two even stopped arguing a moment to look.

"Hmph." Raven said. Charmy nodded in her dirrection. We walked into the room, but something seemed wrong...it seemed like the atmosphere was..tense...so I decided to mention it.

"What's going on?"

At first I didn't notice, but then I looked again and there was a new girl sitting next to Kate. She had long brunette wavy hair in a pony tail with a kind of bright washed-out green eyes. Her skin was a tint of tan, and she was about five foot and a half. She wore a thin black sweatshirt with a green tee. Her dark shorts were frayed and she wore green converse. She also had fingerless gloves on, which were green.

"Hi!" I said to her, reminding myself of Sami the first time I came here. "I'm Echo, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The girl stared at me, and I realized that I might have scared her a bit by my up front approach. "Uh, hi?" I could tell she was tense. "I'm Lindsay."

"Yeah what's going on though..? A fucking orgy?"

"Charmy!" I snapped.

"Sorry! I had to ask." I shook her head.

"Anyway. This is Charmy and Raven."

"It's not nice to meet you. Another fucking person in this already God forsaken place." Raven cursed, turning away to look back towards the doorway. "Let's go."

"Nice seeing you, too, Raven," Kate replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Raven turned to Kate and smirked darkly.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes and stared at Raven. "Well, I'm sorry that you judge people so soon. But don't we all? And why do you go to all the places where there's bound to be people, when you don't like people at all- well new people anyway."

I felt nervous. Raven answered her question cooly. "Because she goes there." she nodded her head towards me.

"Then at least _try_ to enjoy it. It might make you happier," Kate said.

Raven didn't answer. _Then at least try to enjoy it. _Where has she heard that before...

_"You know, you should just be glad to be alive, so enjoy it when you can!" _she remembered Charmy's voice. The other two looked at her, expecting some kind of snappish remark, but none came.

"Yeah, like she could enjoy anything..." Charmy remarked snarkily.

"I notice you're not denying anything." Lindsay's fists were starting clench tightly. I moved slightly on my feet, getting into a position of where I could intervene if need be.

"I'm sorry about that," Kate said to Raven in a kind voice. "We've had a long day and i just snapped. So again, sorry."

"What all happened?" I asked, concern in her voice. Raven decided to stay silent and not answer anymore unless she was adressed or something came up.

"Ummm..." Lindsay looked to Kate for help.

"Had a game of truth or dare, kind of went sour…" Kate replied.

"How?" Now Charmy answered, curious as to what kind of thing could have happened during a game of truth or dare, then he thought about it and grinned impishly. "Did one of you guys fuck?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "No."

"Um, well, I slapped Dylan, Kaja slapped the new guy, Nicolas, and then he choked her for a bit," Kate replied, her voice getting smaller with each word.

"And he's right over there." Lindsay pointed to Nicolas, who was sitting; he was pretty tall, probably older than the rest of us. He had a broad build but a narrow waistline and long legs. He had a scar running from his chin to underneath his left eye. His auburn hair had whisps of light brown and dark chestnut in it, and was messy that hung a little over his forhead. Beneath his hair were his eyes, a soft baby blue, that made his face seem lighter. However I could tell this man was dark, and I knew I should be afraid of him, but instead I was intrigued.

"When the Professor and the others get here we are going to have a serious talk about ground rules." Professor Hack said firmly. I jumped at the sound of her voice, not aware that she was there.

"When ARE they going to get here?" Lindsay said frustrated. "We've been waiting here _forever._"

"Well good, Dylan deserves a sharp slap across the face. Good for you Kate!" Charmy laughed.

I decided to keep my voice down, so Nicolas wouldn't hear me. "Your joking..he choked Kaja..?" Charmy stared at the new guy then started walking towards him.

"Hey! You! Think its cool to pick on girls?"

"Charmy no!" I hissed, pulling his arm back.

If he's going to beat him up, I'll gladly help him." Lindsay growled behind us.

Nicolas looked up from his seated position to the male his lips twisting into a sinister smirk both his hands still wriggling slowly as the coins glided over the back of his hands with ease "Don't lay your hands on someone and expect the person to simply not react" he turned to look at me "I advice you tell your little friend here to politely piss off." Nicolas spat out harshly.

"Guys, back off," Kate said, helping me keep Charmy back. "If he doesn't want to socialize, we can't make him"

"Kate's right. Let's just leave him alone." Echo said to Charmy, but Charmy continued to glare at Nicolas.

"I'd watch it if I were you." He threatened.

"For as nonsocial as he is, he sure has a big mouth." Lindsay stated, walking back over by everyone else. "You're right: you're not worth anyone's time. What was that you said? 'Don't lay your hands on someone and expect the person to not react'. Well Kaja has alot of friends and they defend each other. So if you want to have any of your own, or not be bothered, I suggest you think about who you mess with!"

"Listen here you bastard-"

"Charmy that's enough!" I pushed him behind me, so he was glowering at Nicolas over my shoulder. Then I glared at him. "Look, we don't want any trouble. We just don't think its a very _nice _thing to do when you choke somebody, especially one of our _friends,_ like Lindsay said." Raven stepped forward, her seemingly uninterested eyes looking the man over.

"You're the guy they've been talking about? How disappointing. You don't look all that dangerous."

"It's the mouth that creates all the problems." Lindsay said, disgust and annoyance showing in her eyes.

"So you forget that she slapped me for no reason that she also apologised for doing so" Nicolas jumped up to his feet gracefully clenching the coins between his fingers glaring down at them all. His eyes sweeping over each one and smirking at Charmy and winking "you've got an awfully big mouth now you've got your little trio here with you, not very impressive though" Nicolas shrugged and sighed "Why don't you just all leave honestly your whole 'we're friends we protect our own' crap is useless here. I have no doubt your all really just looking after number one just like me" Nicloas smiled at me "So why don't you listen" he said slowly enunciating each word "I don't care what you think, I don't care your opinion. I keep to myself and you keep your little teen angst to yourself and we'll be perfectly fine here"

I narrowed her eyes. "Fine. If that's the way you want to keep it, that's the way it's going to stay. But it gets awfully lonely by yourself."

Charmy grimaced. "Number one huh? Number one between us three? Is Echo. So I don't want to hear your 'everyone's selfish' bullcrap."

Lindsay's eyes blazed, and her pupils slowly started to form into slits. Red faced, she snarled, "If you don't care what we think, why do you even defend yourself? And if you keep to yourself, why did you even come here? You know, you lash out at everyone! I've only known you for about an hour and you alrready got a bad rep. You may not care what we THINK, but you're going to care what happens when everyone learns what happened in this room!"

"Come on, Charmy," Kate said, pulling him away from Nicolas.

Lindsay stood, stiffly, chin held high and her arms crossed, staring Nicolas down. Her pupils were almost completely into slits, making me wonder what was happening. I looked to her, wondering if I should ask her if she was alright.

"Would you like to know what I already know about you. That your pathetic, you've done nothing but complain about the woes of your life, honestly you can't deserve more then what's happened to you" Nicolas smirked at her running his tongue against his bottom lip "In actuality I've done nothing wrong I was somewhat polite when Kaja introduced herself I spoke to Dylan shortly. It was only after I said Jesus Christ that I was then threatened by the little freak and then made to look like some terrible person for not backing down to you all" Nicolas glared at her "I'm her because X wants me here thinks I'll be good for the school. I don't care if I stay or go but I won't be forced out by whiny little freaks like you"

"Alright, seriously you guys, break it up!" Natasha yelled stepping in between the group and the tall male. "Most of you here are here because you don't have anywhere else to go, in a world that, let's face it, doesn't look on people like us with a lot of love. Do you really think that fighting with each other is going to solve any of that? Take a breath and think about it."

Alek found himself nodding at what Natasha had said, having hung back the entire argument, and I just now noticed him.

"Eeeeasy Lindsay..." I told Lindsay, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. I didn't know what she could do, but I didn't want to see what would happen incase it was something bad enough to kill him. "Why don't we all just go."

"Hey kids!" Sean came in from the front doors, throwing them wide open. "Miss me?" he had been away, checking the grounds for Beast's new security set up, and he had dirt covering everywhere on him. He walked up to Natasha and muttered. "I heard a lot of yelling coming from inside, is anything wrong?"

"Most of the new kids are still under the impression that it's only them against the world, and everyone else is going against them. So tempers are pretty fragile." Natasha said softly. "we need to get the rest of the staff in here soon. They are not going to listen to me for that much longer."

Sean nodded. "I'll get the rest of 'em. Alex is probably somewhere blowing stuff up." Sean left.

I took a slow deep breath and stepped towards Nicolas, and Charmy moves out of Kate's grasp to grab my arm in warning. "Ok, why don't we start again before all the prejudging." she held out her hand. "Echo Luv." I smiled the best I could, even though there were shivers running down my back.

Nicolas flipped the coin out of his hand into his other palm with a twang as he took her hand firmly "Nicolas" he said in a flat even tone.

"And I'm Kate Argsen." Kate said, trying to be friendly.

"Your joking..." Charmy muttered, then louder he said. "You two are actually being FRIENDLY with this guy?"

"Better to be friendly and give it a chance than be hostile and lose a possible friend," Kate replied with a shrug

Nicolas smirked at Charmy as he released my hand, "Gonna throw your dolly out the pram sweetheart?" Nicolas said condescendingly.

Charmy was about to say something, but then, to all surpise, Raven walked up to Dylan. She didn't extend her hand, but she gave him a curt nod, saying her name shortly in introduction. Charmy's jaw dropped.

"Aleksandr Harkov. But everyone just calls me Alek," the Russian said with a half shrug.

"Wha-" Charmy was about to say but was interupted as the other teachers walked in.

"So, I heard all of you have been a little naughty?" Havok said, raising an eyebrow. Professor Xavier was the last to roll in, Beast, Havok and Banshee ahead of him.

"Are we all being good and making up now?" Professor X asked the room full of children.

Natasha let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw the atmosphere relaxed and introductions began. She didn't know if she would have been able to handle a fight if it broke out, at least not before anyone got injured.

Nicolas nodded to us as we introduced ourselves to him and then watching as X wheeled in smirking to the older man "How's it going Hot wheels?" said with a grin.

Kaja walked in and up to the professor and started apologizing for almost anything that went wrong today.

Lindsay took a deep breath, but it failed to calm her nerves. "I'm Lindsay, but I assume you don't give a damn." she said, annoyed.

"Calm down, Lindsey," Kate said, putting her hand on the other girls shoulder.

I looked up at Professor Hack, and she gave Alex a look that said "Really?" before walking to stand next to Hank and Sean.

Then I looked down and noticed a little girl, about 9 or 8 sitting with her legs crossed, watching the entire thing unfold. She had light brown hair that hung just below her shoulders with curly tips and bright green eyes. Light freckles stretched across one end of her cheek to the other, crossing her nose. She was very petite and looked a little malnourished. She wore overall jean shorts with a purple undershirt and yellow converse, and a star necklace around her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

September 1st, 2:50 P.M, 1963

It was afterschool, and I just received a letter from home so I was outside reading it under one of the trees, blowing gently in the wind. Charmy and Raven were with me as usual, and they read over my shoulder.

"I can't believe this...no where in here do they mention about what I told them about me being a mutant!" I yelled, throwing the letter onto the ground, where the wind picked it up swiftly and made it fly away. Raven looked at it grimly and a dark bubble appeared around the letter, floating it back to them, where she reached her hand inside and grabbed it.

"I could have done that..." Charmy muttered.

"Yes. And burned it to a crisp. My method was safer." Raven snapped.

"Easy you two..." Suddenly something caught my eye, I looked over at where Rema sat, under one of the old oak trees.

* * *

Never before had she so lonely. Tomorrow was the day that her father had died ten years earlier. Looking up into the clouds, she whispered to herself, "I miss you so much, Daddy." This was one of those rare moments where Rema had wished that she was dead.  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Came a calm voice. Looking up, the reptilian saw Hank. "I saw you through the window and thought you'd like to talk."  
"What's there to talk about, Beast?" Rema asked.  
"From what all I'm seeing, there must be quite a bit." The fuzzy blue mutant chuckled.  
"I don't like to talk. I've always preferred being alone." She explained.  
"It only seems that way because you've never talked to anyone, hence the outburst you had your first week back. But talking with someone can really help, especially if that someone understands the problem."  
"How can you understand my problem? You don't know what I've been through."  
Hank felt sorry for Rema. She isolated herself from everyone, even from people just like her. "Why don't you tell me one problem you think we both have."  
After a few moments of thinking, Rema looked at Hank. "Even though we have physical mutations, you're a super genious. I'm just a southern belle from a freak show. Out of the two of us, I know I got the short end of the stick."  
"That's not what I really think when I see you, Regina." Rema had never heard Hank use her real name. "I see a beautiful woman with incredible talent. Why she considers herself a freak is one mystery I'll never be able to solve."  
Hank watched as the scaly-green mutant looked at him. He cupped her cheek, watching her mysterious eyes searching his. When he felt her not panic, he slowly leaned forward, letting his actions speek for themselves. But before his lips could reach hers, Rema gently pushed him away. "No offense, Hank. But I wanna keep our relationship professional."

Hank backed off a little. It hurt. First Mystique left him, now Rema was rejecting him. He couldn't take it, the heart ache was becoming too much.  
Rema noticed the intensity in her teacher's eyes. Her own widened in realization. She stood and ran as fast as she could. When she entered the mqnsion, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into Ashleigh. "Sorry, Sugah!" Her southern accent coming out in her panic.  
"What's wrong, Rema?"  
"Do you remember when Lewis liked me more than you?" Ashleigh nodded before Rema continued. "Well, he didn't really like me. It was that time of the year for me. When I shed my skin. Whenever that happens, my pharamones go in a frenzy. It's the time of the year I need to mate. Any man near me will think that they love me."  
"Okay. Glad to know that there wasn't anything wrong with me. But that doesn't tell me why you nearly ran me over."  
"Well, I'm about to start shedding again. And apparently, Beast, with his heightened animal senses, is being affected by my pharamones. And he nearly jumped me outside. If normal mutants act the way Lewis did, imagine how Beast, a mutant with sensitive animal senses, will react when I actually shed my skin."  
Ashleigh's eyes widened after the situation was explained.

* * *

"What was that about?" Charmy asked aloud, watching as Rema ran from Beast, leaving him there still stunned.

"I don't know..." I answered.

"Well lets go find out." Raven said, for some reason interested in this event. She stood up and the two followed her to the door, where they walked inside.

As we did, the first thing we saw in the foyer was a guy we didn't recognize make his way towards Nicolas. This new boy had sandy brown hair, wearing average clothes (t-shirt and shorts) and was average height.

"Hey homeboy, name's Brodie Boy, I hear ya name's Nicolas?" the new boy held out his hand.

Nicolas looked at Brodie shaking his head as he smirked slightly "You heard correctly but I'm nobody's _homeboy_" he said the last word distastefully, looking over at the group that he'd come from seeing Kaja and smiling over at her with a wink.

Kaja came running over almost running into Brodie from the couches. She looked at Nicholas with wide eyes before putting her face in a masked expression. "Hello Nicholas, How are you today?"

"Aw c'mon man! We're all friends here!"

"He's not interested in having _friends._" Charmy said outloud, making others in the room look at us, like Sami and Hector who sat on the couch. Hector blushed just the slightest bit and cleared his throat. I ignored Charmy's comment and walked further in, taking a seat on the opposite side of Sami and Hector, Charmy sitting on the arm next to me and Raven standing by him.

"Hey everyone." I said, trying to keep the atmosphere light in the room.

Kaja looked over at us and waved. "Hi guys!" She welcomed before turning back to Nicholas.

"The guy with the stupid name is right I really ain't looking for friends" Nicolas waved them off pulling his cigarette free from behind his ear and then lighting up again not caring about those around him as he inhaled deeply, also ignoring Kaja. I felt Charmy tense up beside me and growled.

Kaja raised an eyebrow at Nicholas. Almost Disapointed he wasn't answering her. She wasn't showing it though. She pulled on one of brodie's sleeves and tried pulling him over to where Charmy and I sat, "Come on Brodie, let's go say Hi."

"Okaaay then...how about we be acquaintances then, and work up to friends?" Brodie said, still not backing down. Then he turned to Kaja. "Maybe Dylan and Alek will be interested in this little pact too, we can hang out together, it'll be great man."

"I'd rather contract a deadly illness thanks." Nicolas said in a fake cheery voice, smirking over at Charmy.

"Okay then!" Brodie said in a higher pitched voice, then let Kaja drag him to meet us, where all of us but Raven shook his hand. Then he seemed to notice someone, and thats when I did too. Sitting next to me was a girl around the same age as us. She had her black hair in a pixie cut with green eyes behind glasses. Her ears had piercings in them, three in one, four in the other. She wore jeans and a regular t-shirt with sneakers. I noticed on her hands were oversized rings on almost all her fingers. "Hey there, what's your name? I think you're new right?"

The girl gave him a small smile, but didn't look him in the eye yet.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Quinn, Quinn Delmond." She smiled at him.

"Well welcome to Xavier's school!" Samantha said to Quinn, jumping at the opportunity to make a new friend.

"Thanks!" Quinn said getting excited. "But are there always so many people here?"

"Well, if you think about it, it's a relatively small school. There's only a handful of people in the school!" Samantha informed her.

"Still too many people."

Dylan and Sean walked into the foyer their arms full of chips and popcorn. "Sup everyone, we got food!" They said together and they walked over to Kaja and Brodie, then set the food on the coffee table in the middle of the couches.

"Cool, food!" Kate said, entering the room with her book in hand.

Brodie looked up at Kate, grinning. "I don't think I've met you either cutie, what's your name?"

Charmy and I smiled like little kids given candy and starting to eat some of the food. Raven grimaced at pur happy behavior. Brodie also looked at Dylan with a smile.

"Dylaaaan! My main man! Missed me?"

Dylan grinned and put out his hand to give his homey their 'secret' Handshake. "Pow man, Yo Brode, course I missed ya. Wish ya could have gone to New Orleans with me tough."

Brodie iniciated their secret handshake, laughing. "Yeah I wish I could have too! But ya know my parents, I'm surprised they let me here! Hey, you remember Hector right?" Hector stood up and shook Dylan's hand. "I'm tryin' to find him a woman this year!" Hector blushed furiously.

"Sure..tell everyone..."

I giggled at this, Charmy laughed at the boy.

"Nice, he's looking for a girlfriend! I think its sad that he needs 'help'." he commented.

Dylan laughed at Hector and shook his hand. He grinned at Brodie a somewhat evil gleam in his eyes. "Ya know, We could always hook him up with miss fine looking Echo over there." He said as he pointed between us.

I blushed furiously, glaring at Dylan. "What?" Hector blushed even more as well.

"I'm Kate" she said shyly once he was done talking to Dylan, holding out her hand. "What's your name?"

Brodie took her hand and kissed it. "The name's Brodie Boy, I'll give you reason to remember it."

Kate blushed at the gesture, not sure how to respond. Then he winked at her.

"Okaay Brodie..." Hector said, pulling him away from Kate. Then he harshly whispered in his ear just loud enough for us to hear by the couched, "Your supposed to be helping me out remember? Not helping yourself! Once I've got a girlfriend, THEN you can hit on other girls." Brodie frowned.

"But my friend, I've already found you the perfect girl!" and he pushed him over to where I sat, and Charmy growled at them.

"Not too close, or I'll burn your eyebrows off." he muttered at them, raising his hand to show them a fireball he just conjured. The two took a step back.

"Stop it Charmy, its not like their gonna hurt me..." I told him, forcing his arm down, and the fireball was extinguished.

"You're a fire starter, too?" Kate asked, glad she might have found someone with a similar power to herself.

Charmy looked at Kate and tilted his head.

"Yup yup, what, are you?" he asked, but Dylan pulled her away to talk to her privately, much to Charmy's disappoitment.

Lindsay walked in, confused.

"Hey has anyone seen Proffesor- whoa." Lindsay stopped her sentence when she noticed how many people were in the room.

"Oh... hi." She did a small wave. She cleared her throat.

"Soo, has anyone seen Proffesor X?" She looked around quickly.

"He's in his study!" Samantha answered. She jumped up and walked over to her. "I'm Samantha! But people around here call me Sam."

"Thanks... Sam. I'm Lindsay." Lindsay turned around to leave the room, and saw Echo blushing furiously. "Hey Echo! Hey Kaja!"

I grinned. "Hey Lindsay."

Raven leaned down so only Charmy and I could hear her. "Didn't we come in here for a reason?" she asked.

"Oh..right..." I said, and Charmy nodded. Silently we got up while the others talked and walked away to find Rema.


	13. Chapter 13

September 15th, 6:00 A.M, 1963

_Kaja was running, he was after her. The man that murdered her parents. Suddenly Kaja was grabbed from behind and she twisted around. There he was, the scar over his left eye was one she'd never forget. Rage boiled up. She managed to grab the army knife out of her pocket and stabbed the man right through the neck. He fell dead at her feet._

Kaja shot awake with a extremely loud scream.

* * *

I shot up, woken up by a scream. I was wearing an independence day tank top and black capris. I looked around to see Raven, Angelia, Roxy, Ace, and the nine year old girl with light brunette hair who's name I had learned was Ari, were all awake. They all seemed to be looking at Kaja, where the source of the scream we all heard had come from.

"Kaja! What's wrong?" I asked her, throwing my legs over the bed to face her. The other girls waited for her reply, a couple of them looking around to try and find a reason that would cause her to react that way.

Kaja looked around wildly, a strange look in her eyes. The room slowly came back into focus. She looked at me. "Nothing, just a bad dream. I'll be fine." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She put her head in her hands and let out a shuddering breathe. Trying to calm down. I slid out of bed and made my way to her bed, sitting next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her gently.

Raven grimaced across the bedroom at Kaja. "Nightmares can't hurt you. There's no reason to wake up the entire mansion."

"Oh cool it Raven..." Ace snapped at her, it was way too early for her to deal with Raven's crap.

"No thank you, Please go back to sleep. I need the danger room right now." Kaja jumped out of bed and ran all the way to the danger room still in her PJ's. Once in there she dropped to her knees and let out a terrible loud agonized scream. After that she sat there sobbing. It was a while before she stood up again, and when she did Kaja walked into a newly materialized room. On the walls there were several martial arts weapons. She choose a pair of sais and started twirling them arond with great skill. Targets materialized next. It was time to let off some steam.

I watched her leave silently. Then there was a light knock on the door. Since the other girls were still in bed, and beginning to lay down to get more sleep, I decided to be the one to open it. Still frowning, I opened it to find Harper.

"Hey Harper, is something wrong?"

"I was just woken up by a scream, and it sounded like it came from your room, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah..Kaja just had another nightmare..." Echo explained. It wasn't the first time her nightmare woke up the mansion. Unfortunately she had an awful past, like many of us, and her nightmares still haunted her.

"Yes, another cry baby who's history has come back to bite her in the ass..." Raven muttered, loud enough for Harper and I to hear as she pushed past us, going out for a walk.

"Grouchy are we?" Harper asked with a scowl as Raven shoved past us and walked down the hallway. "What's up with Raven, anyway? She always seems mad about something."

"I don't know. She's always been mad, even in my head. Charmy thinks she's incapable of feeling happiness, or showing laughter. All she can show is anger and pleasure, because thats where her personality stemmed from inside my head." I shrugged. "Just a guess though. One of these days I will do whatever I can to try and make her smile WITHOUT getting somebody hurt."

Harper laughed but then yawned. "You'd better let me in when you do that. I guess I'll head back to bed then. G'night, Echo."

"Good night Harper." And once Harper left I closed the door and crawled back under my purple fluffy sheets.

Raven was out walking around the hallways, going no where in particular. She thought back on her the experiences she's had here, and how much she wanted to just leave.

_What's stopping you? _She asked herself. _Your a free person now, no longer encaged by some teenage girl who doesn't want your help when you tried giving it. _

After letting off some steam Kaja walked back upstairs to use the shower and get dressed for classes.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Lindsay wasn't in the bedroom when Kaja had her nightmare. It was 6:00 AM and she was downstairs in the Danger Room, practicing. Lindsay stood in the middle of a circle of tennis ball, shooters she had set up. Around her she had an array of knives at her feet and in her hands. And, she had on a blindfold. She sighed. _Here we go. _The tennis ball guns started to turn on and began to shoot tennis balls.

Nicolas entered into the danger room seeing Lindsay was there, he stood off to the side to himself just watching her as she stood with the blindfold over her eyes. Nicolas had to stop himself from manipulating the speed of the tennis balls part of him knew he'd just get another lecture from X on his attitude and how he was constantly looking for confrontation. _Come on then lets see what you can do then__,_ he thought to himself as he stood in shorts and a tight fitting grey shirt intending on training on his own.

Lindsay could hear the tennis balls whistling towards her. _This is supposed to help your hearing abilities. _She coached herself.

Her feet went into a stance, and then Lindsay was in her zone. Lindsay threw a knife towards one tennis ball, and then leaning back while turning, threw a knife at a tennis ball, coming from behind her. This went on for 3 minutes, hitting every tennis ball head on. She could start to hear the motors running out of tennis ball, but she knew there were still a few left. She started using the knives on the floor, by stepping on them to make them flip into the air, where she grabbed them out of the air and threw them at every target.

When there was only one tennis ball left, Lindsay realized she had miscounted and she had no knives left. So when the ball came at her, she flung out her hand and grabbed it. Taking off her blindfold she noticed all of the speared tennis balls, laying on the ground around her.

"Nice trick sweetheart maybe the circus have a spot for you" Nicolas moved more into the room as Lindsay took her blindfold off "You know after the bearded lady or something," he smirked moving over to one of the tennis balls and taking out the knife from it looking up at her "Maybe you shouldn't do this with such a soft ball, how about you see if you can stop a knife moving a little faster" he challenged with a smile.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge? Oh, and don't call me sweetheart."

"It was an offer to help you train your hearing, that's how you did it right? guessing being able to shift into an animal leaves some of the heightened sense," Nicolas then pulled another knife form the ball smirking as he charged his kinetic power into the blades "I won't throw them to my full capability; wouldn't want this place getting messy," he shrugged holding the handle in his hand tightly "so the words sweetheart."

Lindsay backed up to prepare herself. She was confused.

"Ho-how did you know that I was using my hearing?" She shook her head and her game face came back on. "Bring it." She quickly grabbed some knives off the ground, yanking off the tennis balls. She also put back on the blindfold. "Oh, and don't even think about trying to sneak up on me."

"Sweetheart you wouldn't even hear me coming if I wanted to get you," Nicolas stood with the knifes and then launched one first from his right hand quicker then the tennis balls were being fired just to the right of her head close enough to give a nasty cut over her cheek and ear if she missed but not close enough to kill her. "Maybe you should try another sense then your hearing" he spoke as the blade moved through the area to make it difficult for her "Your never going to get perfectly silence to focus on the whistle of a moving object and what about if it's moving quicker then your ear can detect," he continued talking throwing another blade this one lower to the right of her again around her hip area "can you smell the blade, your nose good enough to pick up a scent or is it just hearing," he then threw the third blade at his full power to the left of her right beside her knee, then watching and waiting.

But she could still hear them coming. She dodged the first one by turning so that she was facing the knife as it flew by. The second flew by also, nearly skimming the bottom of her shirt. Then she dropped to her knees in a touchdown stance and when the third blade came at her, she angled the knife she was holding just right, so that it hooked the hilt of the blade, where she pulled the blade away, so that it flew behind her into the other wall. She took off her blindfold, and smirked at him. "You talk too much." She said simply.

"Your..." Nicolas then moved in a blur and held the last blade he didn't throw to her neck "Too slow sweetheart" Nicolas then moved back with a grin "We can work with what you've got though, I'll help train you if that's what you want. I doubt you'll find someone here who will actually push you so hard that they'll hurt you that's what you need though isn't it sweetheart someone who will actually put you in danger enough to react perfectly" Nicolas grinned at her "you never answered your question can you heighten your sense of smell?"

Lindsay chuckled coldly. "I can naturally move that fast. I don't use my powers to move that quickly. You on the other hand, do."

Nicolas grunted and then threw the blade into the floor "whatever then maybe when you stop whining about living alone for a year come and find me when you actually realise I was trying to help" Nicolas spat angrily before leaving the danger room, he'd told X he'd try and he had it wasn't his problem anymore he hoped that stupid girl came across a hunter and he mounted her head on his damn wall, she wouldn't make much of a trophy though.

Lindsay looked after him, saying to him quietly, hoping he couldn't hear it. Her damn conscious was telling her to apologize. "I'm sorry, it's just... Ii try to be proud of the things I can do, so I can try to ignore the fact that I can't even shift into my natural mutant ability, and for everyone else it's so easy." Whoa. Huge major confession to my enemy there.

Nicolas turned on her shaking his head still angry "It doesn't come easy to any of us I've been using kinetic energy since I was a damn toddler" he growled at her storming back towards her "your ashamed of what you can do you don't like that you shift into a wolf do you? And none of this lying crap your so miserable I can practically taste it around you" he spat frustrated "you want to gain control and yet you'd turn down an offer from the one person who doesn't care about your feelings who'd push you hard enough to get a result. Your mutation is partly animal right and animal's act on instinct so I've gotta get you mad I've gotta intimidate you get you scared until you'll react" Nicolas poked the center of her chest roughly smirking now "so the question is you going to stand around doing ball tricks that a circus guy pulls off or actually do something that no one else in this place can do?"

"I don't like hurting people who can't defend themselves." Lindsay said quietly, looking into Nicolas's face. "I've been able to shift into a wolf when I'm mad. And when I'm mad, people get hurt. That doesn't usually leave a good feeling about my powers. And I want to control it! I do! That's why I stayed here, because Professor X somehow got it into my mind, that I can control it, so that I can't get innocent people hurt anymore. And the reason why I don't really trust you? It's because that animal instinct that you apparently know soo much about, made me know that you were NOT to be trusted." Lindsay pushed Nicolas at the word, not. "And if you're trying to intimidate me, you're going to have to try alot harder then that, because just like you, I've had to live on my own. Maybe not as long as you , but people tend to underestimate girls, and so girls are bigger targets. I've had to hurt people that just underestimated me for 2 years, another 2 years at a bloody orphanage that doesn't give a damn if I wake up dead the next morning. And I had to live with a family that never loved me, that never said one comforting word to me, that only cared about the bloody family reputation. Which was ruined when they figured out their daughter they never loved anyway, was a mutant." Lindsay breathed in shakily. "And also I don't want to be different. I want to have people that know how I feel." Lindsay looked down when she had finished, tears in her eyes. Then she started to walk away, but turned around at the last second.

"And to be able to fit in with other mutants, and not feel like I'm different from them also." Lindsay finished.

Nicolas laughed at her not giving a damn two years she thought two years was hard living alone she was an idiot a baby crying over nothing "you know what sweetheart I don't want to help you. go run along and cry or something because you've just lost any chance of me helping you with every pathetic word that left your mouth" nicolas shrugged and moved further into the danger room and cleaning up the area of the knifes and placing them away. people like her angered him all they did was complain about how hard life was, she didn't see how she wasn't the victim she bitched about hurting all those people as if she had a right to feel guilt over it to feel saddened by it._ X if you can hear me get me a plane out of this place I'm tired of these bitching little children_.

Hearing him say how she'd lost the chance to ever get his help, angered her. She yelled back. "If you hadn't been listening, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" She was so mad. She had just had a major confession, revealing things that she would have never said to ANYONE, least of all him! And all he cared about was that she was breaking down. She didn't know what had ever happened to him to make him such a jerk but she didn't care. she went up the elevator and got out, running through the halls, until she reached the front door, which she shoved open. Her pupils were dilating into slits as she thought about how _no one _ever seemed to understand, that she didn't like hurting people, well she wouldn't if she was normal, but of course her animal instincts made her okay with it, wanting to hurt people even. She just hated it so much.

She ran out into the garden, hiding under some bushes and cried.

Gracie heard the shouting and saw someone running out of the mansion. She was a 9 year old tiny girl, with long red hair in a pony tail with her bangs covering her bright blue eyes. Freckles covered her cheeks and nose. _Huh? What's wrong?_ she wondered, wandering downstairs and finding the door leading outside the mansion, looking around "Hello?" she called, her slippers flopping on the ground as she turned around. She scratched her head, confused.

Lindsay stopped crying for a moment and listened. Oh crap! Someone had heard her running out. She frantically tried to wipe away her tears and attempted at taking deep breaths. She poked her head out of the bush she was hiding in and saw a girl looking confused. Lindsay slowly crawled out of the bushes, trying not to make any sudden movements. She checked one more time for any evidence that she had been crying. She stood up and slowly walked over.

Gracie was confused, contiuing to look around for whoever came outside, before seeing a girl walking over "Oh!" she jumped, smiling at the girl "Hi, are you okay? I don't wanna be nosy...but I saw you run." the nine-year old looked worried.

"Yeah, I did run. But it's nothing for you to worry about. Just a little argument I had with someone... Had to get away. Nothing too serious..." Lindsay looked at the girl for a moment, as if thinking something over, then extended her hand. "My name's Lindsay, but you can call me Liz. What's your name?"

She smiled and stuck her hand out "Okay! I'm Gracie, hi Liz!" she stopped "I like that name!" she giggled.

Lindsay smiled, liking this little girl even more. "Thanks." She looked at the house. "Maybe we should be getting back inside though."

Gracie nodded, still in her pajamas, which were a pink tank top and white shorts, with fluffy pink bunny slippers. "That sounds smart, it's still early!" she grabbed Lindsay's hand lightly, heading back into the mansion, humming under her breath to the Beach Boys.

Lindsay followed Gracie, not having the same spring in her step though. She said bye to Gracie, telling her that she had to get ready for classes, then ran upstairs to the bedroom.

Gracie smiled, looking around, before frowning slightly _'I'm so lost here...'_ she thought, walking into the kitchen.

Lindsay stopped, halfway up the stairs. She was such an idiot! She couldn't forget Gracie! She probably didn't know her way around the mansion. Lindsay ran back down the stairs and stopped in the hallway that led to the front door and yelled, "Gracie!"

Gracie stopped, hearing her name being called "Hmm?" she started walking back to where she had been, looking around and seeing Lindsay "Oh! Liz! I'm lost..." she blushed slightly "I can't find the room."

Lindsay smiled apologetically. "Yeah I should probably show you the rooms, so that you'll know where they are. Come on." Lindsay started walking back to the bedrooms, gesturing for Gracie to follow her. The little girl ginned, skipping alongside her, humming "Thank you!" she grinned thankfully, paying attention to wear they were going, her slippers flopping quietly on the ground with each step.

"And hear you go." Lindsay said gesturing to the girls' rooms. "i don't know which one you're in yet, so here's both of them." Lindsay said, holding her chin, thinking. "Then again, they're right next to each other, so it's not that hard." "I'm in this one." Lindsay gestured to the door on the left.

Raven met up with her, also on her way back to the room after walking around to get ready for class. "Why is the morning always starting with somebody screaming down the hallway like a moron?" she spat at the two girls.

Gracie beamed, doing a little curtsey with her nightgown "Thank you!" She looked at Raven "Hi, I'm Gracie!"

Raven looked at the young girl in disinterest. "I don't care who you are. Your just a child with no meaning or purpose."

Gracie stepped back slightly "O-oh...okay..." he looked hurt and confused "What's your name?"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at Raven. "Raven? Shut up. I care who she is. So why don't you go vent on someone else?"

Lindsay looked at Gracie. "You know you can come in if you want to, since you don't know where you're staying yet... Wait, do you know which room you're staying at?"

Kaja walked out of the dorm's bathroom fully refreshed and dressed for class in her usual Jeans and baby blue hoodie. She walked trough the dorm saying Hi to Lindsay as she passed her. She walked out into the hallway and saw Gracie standing there with Raven and Lindsay.

Kaja curtly nodded to Raven saying Hello. She then turned to Gracie. "Hello, I'm Kalina Maas. But you can call me Kaja. Who are you?"

Gracie smiled at Kaja "Hi! I'm Gracie McLaren! That's a cool name!" then she turned to Lindsay and shook her head "I don't know where I'm staying..."

Kaja smiled gently at the little girl. "Why thank you, It's Polish and my surname is Dutch. So yeah, It is interesting." She gestured to the door she just came from. "You're in our room. You're bed is right next to Ari's, she is a nine year old girl as well."

Gracie smiled widely "Really? Cool!" she held her small suitcase with her "There's another nine-year old!" she smiled widely.

Raven looked at Kaja and then back to the little girl, not answering her question. Instead she walked inside the room silently, getting ready. Echo past her on the way out, wearing a black butterfly t-shirt with ripped light blue jeans and white slip on shoes. "Does anybody know if its a red or green day? And if we have ethics or not today?"

Kaja looked at Echo unsure of what to say. "Um I'm not sure, I think it's a green day. And I believe we start with an Ethics class."

Lindsay shrugged. "For me? Every day's a green day." She winked at Gracie and showed her the green attire Lindsay had on: green gloves, green shirt, green shoes.

Gracie grinned at Lindsay and looked down "For me it's always pink and white!" she giggled.

Kaja winked at the girls. "For me It's always baby blue." Showing of her blue hoodie, blue jeans and white and blue sneakers.

Gracie giggled "We all have our own colors!" she quickly moved into the room, putting her suitcase down and changing into a skirt and long-sleeved shirt. She then moved out into the hallway, giggling and doing a spin.

She then cleared her throat. "but anyway, we should probably head down to class. It's 8:15 already."

Lindsay nodded approvingly. "We're starting a trend."

Kaja laughed and smiled brightly. "We sure are! Now let's go! we got 15 minutes before class starts!" She said to the other girls.

"Well, now that we're all dressed... We should probably get going." Lindsay said.

Gracie nodded, smiling and waiting for the girls to start heading, so she'd know where the rooms are.

"Right, Ethics first. It's in the professor's study just next to the living room." Kaja said nodding her head in the direction of the staircase.

Gracie grinned "Thanks Kaja!" she skipped down the stairs, dancing slightly, followed by the other girls.

"Honestly, I haven't been to any classes yet, so now, I know about as much as you do." Lindsay whispered as they followed the rest of the girls down the hall, to the first class.

"WAIT! I'M COMING!" Harper jumped into the hallway from her room, making sure that she hadn't been left behind. Seeing the girls she calmed down and grinned. "Good morning all!" She looked down at a girl that she didn't recognize and stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Harper Baker, but you can call me Harper!"

She turned to the girl who called herself Harper and extended her hand.

"I'm Lindsay."

Gracie smiled at Harper "Hi! I'm Gracie!" she danced in spot, waiting for the others at the bottom of the staircase.

"Nice to meet you Lindsay," Harper said, taking her hand then smiling at the other new girl. "And Gracie."

Kaja followed the little girl down the stairs and walked towards the professors study.

Echo met up with Charmy first, who was accompanied by Hector and Brodie, and they followed Kaja to Professor X's study, talking about what they will learn in ethics today quietly amongst themselves.

"We should probably catch up with the others." Lindsay said to Harper, pointing at everyone else, walking to class.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea," Harper agreed as they caught up with the others.

Gracie smiled widely at Harper, happy to be with people like her for the first time in her life.

Nicolas had showered and changed after his work out in the danger room his training with his powers capability was coming along nicely he'd have to show X at some point or just let the guy search through his head, Nicolas noticed other people moving into X's study and shrugged as he moved into the study behind them keeping to himself at the back of the room.

* * *

Professor X smiled at the class where he sat at the end of the room, beside the fireplace that was unlit. The desk that usually sat infront of him was gone and replaced with comfortable chairs, enough for everyone to sit.

"Good morning class. As most of you know, today we will be talking about ethics. When an individual acquires great power, the use, or misuse, is everything. Whether it is for the greater good, or personal, destructive ends. This is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. Now, lets talk about in the case psychiks, when is it acceptable to use our power and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our average man? Now class what are ethical ways to use our powers?"

Gracie rose her hand slightly "Not killing people?" she blinked. I grinned at the young girl.

"To use my fire abilities to create a small campfire." Kate answered after Professor X nodded at her raised hand.

Nicolas smirked as he moved to sit on one of the chairs with his feet up, his shirt slightly unbuttoned revealing the top of his sculpted and scarred chest, he guessed a class with hot wheels would be better then dealing with any of the other teacher's in this place he didn't seem to get along with any one here except X at the moment. "Did the man who first used fire use it to keep warm or as a way to burn down an opposing tribe?" nicolas shot back smirking arrogantly, earning him a look from Charles.

Kaja raised a hand as well."An acceptable way to use our powers would be for the bennifit of others instead of our own agenda's." Kaja replied looking a little unsure of herself. "In my case, I can use my powers to hurt or decieve others, but I can also use them to calm down situations and save others."

"But when we're using our powers to benefit other people, aren't we also hurting the people we are using our powers on? So it's like a never ending circle of pro's and con's of whether using our powers is neccesary or not?" Harper asked, frowning slightly as she tried to make sense.

"Not using it as a weapon, only as defense." Lindsay said simply, yet unsure. She turned to Harper. "It depends on the point of view your looking at it from."

"You're right. Point of view does make a difference," Harper agreed.

"She's right." Rema commented cooly, glancing slightly at Harper. "Even if the situation seems to have no cons, when we do something for somebody else, it hurts their experience and they won't know how to do it themselves. Such as making a campfire." she said, going back to Kate's reference.

"But what if the people we're fighting think they're doing the right thing? Or that they're helping people?" Gracie looked at Lindsay and Harper, but shuddered slightly when her eyes fell on Rema.

"There's a reason that there's good and evil." Lindsay said darkly. "And wars."

"No there isn't the world isn't black and white sweetheart its tones of grey and if you believe that whole good and evil crap your naive and uneducated" Nicolas said bluntly pointing a finger at her.

"Nicolas..." Xavier gave him a warning glance.

"Speaking of wars though, aren't both sides ethical because each side believes they are fighting for what's right in their eyes?" Aaron asked aloud.

"Correct. Which is why ethics can be a very confusing process. Now what would be an UNethical way to use your powers. Now in this example I want you to take in account of your own abilities and thinking about a way they can be used in an unethical manner."

Lindsay was quiet that time but was one of the first to speak and answer his question. "I could tear people apart if they got me angry enough." Lindsay looked sideways at Nicolas.

"So, if there was a war, what side would YOU be on?"

Nicolas listened to what X said and his eyes went cold as he looked straight at his teacher "An unethical way I can use my power?" he said in slight distaste "I hit a man with the same power of a full speed train, it crushed his skull and broke every finger in my hand. So yeah killing someone" Nicolas said bored. Nicolas also looked at Lindsay, but didn't answer her.

"I could use my Telepathy to control the minds of others to get them to do my biding." Ashleigh said speaking up for the first time today.

Xavier nodded towards Ashleigh in agreement.

Charmy jumped and stared at Ashleigh "Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

"Language...lets keep it PG please..."

Ashleigh shook her head at Charmy's question.

Gracie winced "I could make them be ripped apart by animals? But I don't wanna do that!"

Lindsay stared at Gracie. "Which is why you're good. You don't want to do the unethical thing."

"Right," Harper said, sitting up in her chair. "So it's when I choose that I don't want to teleport some guy off of a cliff that makes it ethical, right?"

Brodie muttered to himself "That's a lot of rights in one sentence..." then he cleared his throat and sat up, saying "Yup, that makes it ethical. Wait, unethical...no...I'm confused!"

"Teleporting someone off a cliff makes it UNETHICAL, Charmy." Angelia told him patiently. "It's the NOT part that makes it ethical."

Gracie blinked "I guess that even if it's our enemies, we shouldn't do that! It's un...unethical?" she suddenly turned to the Professor, "What does ethical even mean? Good?"

He leaned forward towards Gracie. "Ethics are your moral principles, what you see as right and wrong basically."

"Oh, okay!" Gracie grinned.

"So there's no definite answer when it comes to whats ethical or not, what i mean is that it's more a matter of opinion then anything else?" Ashleigh asked.

"Exactly."

"Well that's stupid..." Roxy muttered. "If ethics is based on your opionon, how the hell do you get graded for assignments?"

Xavier looked at her sternly before turning to the rest of the class. "Now the question prompt I want you all to write a paper on is 'If a man just killed another man, should I hurt and/or kill him back?' this paper will be due on the twentieth, you may take the last fifteen minutes of class to write it. We will be having a discussion on this next class." When the clock struck 9:10 the Professor grinned and waved towards the door. "Class dismissed. I'll see you all in the Danger Room for PE."

Lindsay gave a quick salute, then jumped out of her chair and out the door. She waited for everyone else at the door, hoping to avoid talking to Professor X any more then she had to.

I collected my books along with Charmy, Brodie and Hector and met at the door with Lindsay.

"Where's your dark side?" Hector asked Charmy and me. Charmy looked into the classroom, then past Lindsay a bit to look into the hallway.

"That's a good question...I don't know where she is. She missed Ethics."

"Sorry for saying, but Raven's sort of a bitch." Brodie said loudly, earning him a disapproving look from X.

Standing up, Harper grabbed her books and walked out of the room. She saw Lindsay waiting and walked over to her. "Hey, you excited for this paper that we have to write?"

"Umm...not really. I just wanted to be out the door right away." Lindsay said, shaking her head.

"Ethics is a really interesting class, though I hate the assignments..." I added.

"The topics can be so confusing though, and hard to keep up with." Lindsay included.

"I feel like whenever I try to answer a question I'm just asking another." Harper said.

Gracie skipped up next to Lindsay "Do you guys know how much we have to write?" she looked confused "He didn't say! And, what's the danger room? Why's it dangerous?"

"I think he meant a full page. And the danger room isn't THAT dangerous...well sort of." Charmy answered her.

"It's a place we train kiddo. I don't think we've met...what's your name?" Brodie asked.

"Oh, that makes sense!" she grinned "And I'm Gracie!" she smiled a Brodie.

Lindsay turned to Gracie, chuckling.

"No, it's not dangerous; though the name is deceiving. When we're in it too and practicing with our powers though, I suppose it is then." She smiled.

"You know what? You'll know what I mean when it's time."

Harper grinned at Gracie, "Don't worry about it too much. I think you'll do fine in the danger room."

Nicolas was angry, furious even as he grabbed his notebook and stormed out of the class nearly knocking me off my feet as he moved away from the area. Hector caught me immediately before I reached the ground.

Lindsay looked out of the corner of her eye, saw Nicolas storming away. He looked ticked. Well, more then usual anyway. Lindsay nodded her head in his direction.

"What's his problem?"

I looked curiously after him, and almost as an instinct I ran after him.

"Nicolas, wait!" she said, walking in step with him when she had the chance. "What's wrong?"

He turned around, eyes hard as he looked to see me "what do you want?" he snapped, annoyed.

I held her ground, looking him in his soft baby blue eyes. I was lost in them, the only light hint on his face. But I snapped myself out of it, telling myself that he wouldn't like me even as a FRIEND. But that wouldn't stop me from trying.

"I just wanted to see if anything was wrong..." I said slowly.

"Nope I'm fine actually never better me and X just having a personal conversation" Nicolas shrugged his shoulders watching her curiously she seemed to be looking at him weird, he moved his hand up to his nose pinching the bridge of it "I'm about to go to the danger room and make some holes in a wall while I smoke it up, considering I'm still underage here to get pissed out of my skull," Nicolas said with cold humor behind all his words.

"You hide behind a lot of cold humor don't you?" I stated, tilting my head to the side.

"And you hide behind two figments of your imagination made reality," Nicolas shot back harshly, looking over at Charmy smirking "Must suck for Charmy wanting to get into your panties but knowing once upon a time you used to share them." he smirked down at me. I ignored his statement about Charmy. What I did think about was whether his words rung true, about me hiding behind my other personalities. I thought carefully before speaking next.

"Why won't you open up to us? At least try to make friends with us, instead of pushing us away with sarcasm or..literally..."

"What's there to open up about I don't join all your pity parties and I'm a bad guy. I'm me and I'm not going to change, I'm not about to have a sleep over and let you braid my hair and paint your toe nails" Nicolas said snidely "being emotional attached makes you weak, like if i really truly wanted to hurt Charmy I'd take you out or if I wanted to hurt you I'd attack Raven. attachments make you weak make things hurt you'll learn that the hard way eventually" Nicolas shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Your not a bad guy..." I murmered. "You may seem a little...dark...but your not a bad person...as for being emotionally weak...? I'd rather be emotionally weak than have no emotional ties at all."

"I guess that's where our differences begin then isn't it," Nicolas shrugged as he began to walk away down towards the direction of the danger room "So you gonna come and talk more in the danger room or go back to your little trio or emotional misery," he smirked cockily then heading back in the direction he was heading.

I looked back at the group I left behind and decided to follow Nicolas; he needed company at the moment, whether he thought so or not.

He entered into the danger room, throwing down his notebook onto a table as he turned to me, unbuttoning his shirt more and pulling it off "Don't want to accidently rip a good shirt" he shrugged out of it throwing it to the side as he took out his coins from his pocket "So what you going to ask me now; I have no doubt your true reasoning for following was to try and worm answers out of me."

I shook my head. "Actually..I just..wanted to keep you company. I mean you always seem to be alone, and I get that you probably like it that way...but...I thought maybe you would like a little change?" I said to him, sounding unsure of myself, probably because I was.

"Hard to be alone in a school full of people who enjoy making their business your own," Nicolas chuckled then started to charge the kinetic energy around him and then threw the coin harshly; there wasn't even a pause between the moment his hand swung and the coin clanged into the wall. Nicolas then threw other coins all at the same blinding speed and power "I wonder if I can hit the speed of light?" he asked out loud "Probably wouldn't want to try it make a mess of me" he laughed morbidly as he threw coins perfectly aligned in the wall.

"That's true I guess..." I murmered, thinking about all that's happened so far. The group reached the Danger Room, and everyone began dressing down into their uniforms then Professor X said to line up against on of the round walls for instruction. All of the mutant teachers were there, including Beast, Havok and Banshee.

"I didn't realise this was a meeting of the minds" Nicolas glared at X as he moved to the wall pulling the coins from it before moving to the furthest part of the line, he wasn't pleased to be with them and he didn't look forward to working with them he didn't trust them to have his back and to be honest he'd much rather work alone upon hearing that their session was going to be teamwork based.

"Teamwork, do you plan on splitting us into groups?" Ashleigh asked with a tilt of her head. " Do you plan on us fighting each other or is this some kind of group exercise?" she questioned before stepping into line with the others.

"It will be a group effort. Us teachers will be helping you as well, to make sure no one gets seriously injured." Professor Hack answered her.

Gracie blinked, looking somewhat confused. But then she smiled and lined up.

Suddenly, there was a form that came up from Gracie's shadow, and she squeeked and jumped out of the way as Alek appeared. He murmered "извините" and stepped in line. Professor X rose an eyebrow.

"Alarm didn't go off again, Aleksandr?" he asked him. Alek grimaced.

"Somebody removed the batteries again..." he murmered, already knowing that it was Dylan. The professor chuckled.

Havok stood up straight and began telling them their instructions. "In this exercise, all of you will be working together as a team to fend yourselves off from enemies for thirty minutes. There will be an endless stream of enemies. Good luck."

The lights began to dim, and Charmy's voice could be heard through the darkness; "If one of you touch me inappropriately I swear to God I'm yelling rape..." Charmy muttered.

"Shut up Charms!" Sami warned him.

The setting changed to one of a windy rooftop to a building, and it was quiet, no one else was there but them.

"Well this is exciting..." Brodie said sarcastically.

"Shut up and watch you backs" Nicolas sneered to them all "I don't know about you but the point is not getting your ass handed to you" Nicolas pulled the coins from his pockets and charged up the kinetic energy around his hands, he wasn't about to let himself look like a fool even if that meant kicking these idiots asses into gear. Lindsay took out her knives, and set her feet apart, in a prepared stance. Gracie nervously pulled down her goggles, lookng around for enemies. Natasha took a breath and let her muscles uncoil. Beast flexed his claws and let out a quiet snarl. Quinn froze. Ace readied herself in the stance of a boxer, hands in front of her face to protect it, eyes moving wildly as she used her ears for any sudden movement.

* * *

It was absolutely silent. Until...

The first enemy showed up behind Nicolas. He spun around using his back hand to smash the enemy's face using his kinetic power to crush anyone he landed a punch on, after the enemy dropping from the punch he released some of the coins at full speed to take out some of the enemy's from distance. all through fighting he tried to keep an eye on those around him he wouldn't openly admit it but he'd help those that needed it for all his personality traits one of his only good ones was his protective instincts of other's he didn't have to be nice to them to want to keep them safe.

Echo, Raven and Charmy stayed together as a group, moving slightly so they were in a triangle formation. When the enemies charged towards them, Echo used mainly used what they learned in class about punching and kicking, not so much of her ability because she was still unsure how to use it. Charmy set the people on fire while Raven used her stealthy like moves to push herself away from the group and attack the enemies on her own.

"Raven! Wait! Stay together!" Charmy shouted but she didn't listen. It wasn't long before she vanished in the sea of enemies.

Ashleigh quickly flung her hand out sending the first enemy she saw off the roof of the building. Turning at the sound of Charmy's voice she didn't notice the two creeping up on her. Aaron froze, this was one of the first times he had to use his powers in a fight and he had no idea what to do. Quickly looking around he looked for a corner that he presumed he was safe to hide in.

"Gracie behind you!" Hector shouted, and he stretched his arm to knock the person sneaking behind her away from her.

Charmy and Echo fought back to back. There were red beams of light from Havok's powers, one nearly grazing Brodie on the side. Echo lost her focus for just a minute, watching Nicolas fight off his attacker, when all of a sudden she was punched square in the face, flying to the side and into the crowd of attackers.

"ECHO!" Charmy shouted, trying to make his way towards where she had gone but the person who had punched her grabbed him around the shoulders, making him fall to the ground.

Gracie spun around, spotting an enemy popping up behind Hector, she squeezed her eyes closed as a roar rang out and a orange bear took down the enemy.

Nicolas caught that Charmy was in trouble when he'd heard the shout, Nicolas used his kinetic sliding to appear beside Charmy ripping the enemy off from him "You go help your girl! I'll give you some space," Nicolas ordered as he threw the enemy into a group of oncoming enemies then smirking as they kept coming "this is going to be pretty sweet" he smirked to himself charging up kinetic energy this time having a better understanding of his power as he unleashed a lower kinetic supernova knocking the enemies back from them forcefully.

Charmy nodded, momentarily stunned at the changed Nicolas as he ordered him to help her, but Charmy easily grabbed Echo from the group and she got back to her feet and swiftly did a roundhouse kick at the one who had a hold of her feet. They all heard a piercing scream and if they looked off the edge of the building they stood, they would see Raven falling to her 'death' if it weren't for Banshee, diving off the cliff and with his sonic scream flying and grabbing her, then setting her safely on the building.

Lindsay threw knife after knife, never missing- until she ran out of knives. Lindsay fell to the ground, one of the enemies towering over her. She spotted a knife between the enemie's feet. In one fluid motion she flipped the enemy off its feet, grabbed the knife and doing a flip over the enemy, then brought the knife down into the enemy's back. She got up panting. "Jerk." She kicked the fallen body resentfully. Then continued fighting.

Brodie laughed at Lindsay. "Nice!" he said, before ducking as an enemy took a swing at him.

Raven ran through the crowd, for the most part ignored, looking for Charmy, who was fighting a group near Nicolas. An enemy had him near the edge, and he was about to fall off but Raven grabbed him and pulled him to the side. When an enemy tried to touch them, she hugged him super tightly and they melted into the ground, then came out of Natasha's shadow. He looked at her strangely, and she didn't let go until an enemy pulled them apart. Lindsay grinned slightly at Brodie, before kicking one of the enemies in the manhood. Then when he collapsed, she kicked him again in the head. She heard another's ragged breathing behind her and she promptly punched him in the nose. Breathing heavily and muscles trembling excited with the thrill of battle, she surveyed the scene, searching for anyone who needed her help. Brodie was struggling, surrounded by enemies and Hector off trying to help Echo. Lindsay spinted over, tackling one of the dudes surrounding Brodie, then, yanked another one away, uncerimoniously breaking his neck. She punched a third in the jaw. She looked wildly at Brodie. "You okay?"

"Yeah..thanks!" Brodie said to her shortly.

Gracie, spun, bringing her leg up in an attackers crotch, her bear slashing some more of the enemies before dispelling as she panted slightly, before ducking as the enemy went to punch her while she was off guard.

Natasha let loose some kicks and placed her bare hands on a couple of robots bringing a few of them down. Ducking down she swept a few of them off their feet barely noticing when Raven and Charmy came out of her shadow. Beast just let loose and began tearing into constructs. Quinn looked around for a good place to hide.

Ashleigh was using her telekinesis to slam one of the enemies into the others but it wasn't doing her much good . With out realizing it the enemies had not only separated her from the group but also had surrounded her." You know not trying to be a bother but could some one help me out over here?" She said before she was talked from behind. Samantha went to Ashleigh's aid, shapeshifting into a white tiger and bearing her teeth into the enemy that tackled Ashleigh.

Gracie ducked under one person attacking her, causing them to crash into another guy. She crawled over to Echo, kicking a girl sneaking up on her in the back of the legs, causing them to fall over. As she went to get up, one attacker took that moment to kick her over and step on her chest.

"Gracie!" Lindsay screamed.

"Thanks for that." Ashleigh said nodding her head at the other girl. Looking around she notice thta Gracie was being pinned down. Lifting the attack off Gracie she flung him off the building before rushing over to help the younger girl up. "Hey are you okay?"

"No prob!" Samantha said to Ashleigh, turning back to human form, then followed her, and while she was checking out the younger girl, she kept her back and attacked anyone who got near.

The young girl nodded, clambering up, gasping slightly but smiling "Thanks..." she closed her eyes and a pterodactyl swooped down and picked up two men heading for Nicolas, throwing them through the air, before dispelling itself.

Seeing that Gracie was safe, Lindsay nodded to Brodie. "You're welcome."

Ashleigh node her head towards Gracie. Before throwing herself back into the battle. looking around she noticed how the group was now separated from each other. Sure there were small groups of people here and there but it wouldn't matter if they kept getting swarmed like this. Deciding that they need to regroup if they were going to survive this little exercise she sent out a telepathic message. "_Guys we need to regroup if you can make your way over to my position we cant' let theme swarm us." _ Hoping the others would listen, she stood her ground.

Lindsay looked at Brodie. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, we should listen to her, c'mon!" he said, and he backed her. Echo nodded to the voice she heard and made her way towards Ashleigh, followed by Charmy, Hector and Samantha, and they all fought near each other, close to the position Ashleigh wanted them to go to.

Lindsay sprinted over to where they needed to be, fighting off anyone who tried to follow.

"After this-" Brodie started, then pushed an enemy off the building. Then he looked at Lindsay. "Would you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

She blushed and grinned. "Maybe." she turned around and threw an enemy to the ground and kicked him in the head. Brodie grinned at her.

Gracie closed in with the group, looking up at Asleigh "What now?"

"Now we do what we do best." Ashleigh said while smiling down at Gracie. "Any one that's good at long distance attacks try and keep them away from us if your better at close range you take out any of the ones we miss. Any questions?." she said turning her attention back to the task at hand.

Lindsay looked at Ash, then picked up some knives off the ground. "I'll do long distance." she turned around and flung it at the enemies approaching and it landed in the stomach. Gracie slid back, closing her eyes and causing a few rabid dogs to appear and run at the bad guys.

Natasha's head jerked up as she heard the young girl's voice in her head. She had thought they were thinning the herd too fast for respawn. "Beast, Havok! They're trying to stampede!" Alex and Hank both looked up and made their way over with her behind them.

Dylan sprinted around the edge of the building, careful to keep his balance yet knocking over all the enemies on the edges before running back at super sonic speeds to the group.

And then...the simulation ended.

"Well done class!" Professor X said. "You all did very well. Now, if you would all please step into the medbay if you have any injuries or spend the last of your time in this period helping clean up, because I do believe there are a few coins and knives in my walls..."

"You guys did really well!" Natasha said pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. The class started to file out of the room, leaving Lindsay, Ashleigh and Gracie to clean up the mess.

Gracie jumped up "WE DID IT!" sdhe screamed, before stopping and putting her hand on her chest and coughing slightly. She grinned "That was awesome!" Lindsay grinned and laughed a little, and then started yanking the knives out of the walls.

Ashleigh couldn't help but to bust out laughing at Gracie's excitement. "So I am guessing you enjoyed your first Danger Room session huh?" she asked before turning to get to work cleaning the room. "So how did you think you guys did?"

Gracie nodded "You were amazing!" she started to pick up the knives from around the room, carrying them in her arms "This was aweome!" she cheered, jumping again, then wincing.

"I think we kicked-" Lindsay seemed to remember there were little children in the room and corrected herself. "-butt."

She frowned at Gracie. "Did you hurt your leg?"

Gracie giggled slightly at her close call, but shook her head "No, my chest just hurts a bit. It's okay though!" she continued to pickup the knives.

"I have to say you were amazing out there Lindsay the way you moved was incredible." Ashleigh said with a smile on her face witch was quickly replace by a frown after hearing Gracie complain of chest pain. "Maybe we should take you to the medbay just in case."

Lindsay walked over to Gracie and took the knives from her. "No, you should go to the medlab to make sure nothing's broken. I'll take this from here."

She heard Ash's first comment and said simply. "Gymnastics."

The young girl shrugged "I dunno the way...I'm new here!" she walked over withan armful of knives to Lindsay "Here Liz!" she smiled.

Nodding her head Ashleigh turned towards Lindsay."Why don't you take her and i'll collect your knives and bring them to you later?"

"Are you sure? I made the mess here with the knives and such..." She hesitated about going to the medlab, because then they'd ask her if she was hurt too.

"You sure have a lot of knives!" Gracie giggled as she looked around at the Danger room.

"Yeah I'm sure, unless there's some reson you don't wanna go?" She said giving Lindsay a questioning look.

"Heheh, I kind of started a collection..." Lindsay said, embarassed. She looked up. "Oh... No it's just that I feel guilty and that I should probably pick this up." She surveyed the mess.

"They're really cool!" she grinned, continuing to pick up the knives, not really wanting to go to the medlab either, she hated needles. "My Papa used a real cool dagger that I wasn't allowed to touch, it's really sharp!"

"Maybe that's why." Lindsay smirked, examining one knife before putting in the pile she had in her arms.

She nodded "But I have it now! I never use it though...I dont know how!" she giggled.

Lindsay looked at her. "Maybe I could teach you sometime."

Walking over to Lindsay, Ashleigh handed the few knives she collected over. "Where did you get all of these any way?" She asked with a smile on her face deciding to drop the whole med bay thing for now. "And where did you learn to use them."

"Well.." Lindsay swallowed. "It's kind of a long story."

She grinned "Cool!" she cheered, before gasping slightly, and rubbing her chest slightly. She shrugged and continued to pick up the knives, handing them to Lindsay "I got the last ones off the floor, but I can't get the higher ones."

"I'm sorry but you seriously need to go to the medlab. I'll get the rest." Lindsay said sympathetically.

She pouted slightly "But I'm fiine!" she smiled at them.

"No your not Gracie, Now do i have to call the professor to send some one to get you or do you want me to take you?" Ashleigh said placing her hands on her hips.

Lindsay sighed. "I'll go with you then."

She pouted again but sighed, giving up and rubbing her chest, before wincing again "I can find it..."

"Are you sure?" Lindsay insisted, suspicious that she would skip going to the medlab.

She nodded, smiling at her "Yeah" she insisted.

"Okay if you insist." Ashleigh responded with a smile before sending a quick telepathic message to Lindsay. "_Do you think i should tell the professor to expect her just in case she tries to skip out on going?"_

She smiled "Thank you!" she left the room, not skipping for once. She headed towards the main area, looking around, trying to find her way to the medlab.

_Yes, definitaly. Maybe find out where she's going too. _

Lindsay looked sternly at Ash.

Gracie looked annoyed and her chest hurt, so she just walked into the kitchen and curled up slightly against the wall.

Nodding slightly to Lindsay Ashleigh went about her task. "_Professor Gracie is suppose to be heading towards the medbay can you send someone to make sure she gets there or director her there yourself?" _Using her own telepathy too she searched out Gracie's location. "She's in the kitchen it seems like she got lost, we need to go after her." With that Ashleigh quickly made her way out of the danger room only looking behind to see if Lindsay was following.

"Right behind you." Lindsay said, quickly following her and only glancing back once at Brodie.

Gracie sighed lightly, her chest in pain "Ow..." she glared down "Stupid man!"

The two of them quickly made there way in to the kitchen as fast they could. "Gracie are you okay?" Ashleigh asked with worry in her voice as she made her way towards the younger girl. Hank made his way down to the kitchen, the professor had told him that there was a student who was trying to get out of going to the medlab. His nose told him that she was hiding somewhere but he wasn't sure where.

Gracie looked up as Hank, Lindsay and Ashleigh came in "I tried to find it...but I got lost!" she pouted, defending herself. "My chest hurts still..."

"No ones blaming you Gracie we were just worried about you how about you let take you to get checked up?" Ashleigh said trying to reasuer the girl that she wasn't in trouble.

Gracie smiled and nodded, standing up. "Okay.."

"Excellent!" Hank said offering his hand to her and grinning. "It's just down this way." Gracie smiled and took it, following him.

Kaja went to the medical lab after ethics knowing she'd probably was of more use there. When Hank and Gracie stormed in she had a full bed prepared and stood standby. Ready to follow Hank's every order.

"Hank, What happened?"

Gracie smiled at her slightly "My chest hurts. Liz and Ashleigh think I should get it checked out."

Kaja looked a little worried and patted the prepared bed. "Well hop on then. Let's get this checked out...Now where's that stethoscope?" Kaja looked through a few drawers and pulled out a stethoscope. "Right, let's lift up that shirt and have a look." "Can you tell me what happened to your chest?"

Gracie smiled slightly, sitting on the bed "It started to hurt after the man was stepping on me...after I hit the one behind Echo."

"You mean somebody stepped on you?" Kaja looked really worried for a minute. "Did you hear anything crack Gracie?"

She thought for a moment "No, I don't think so" she shook her head, still smiling. At this moment, Harper walked in.

"Hey guys. I just came down here to collect some samples for the project I'm doing in medical class-" Harper paused when she saw Gracie sitting on the prepared bed. She frowned. "First time in the Danger Room and you're already sent down to the medical lab? What happened?"

Kaja looked up as Harper entered the medical lab. "Oh hey Harper. I think something went wrong in the danger room today." Kaja then seemed to be deep in thought. "Did you go to that class in the danger room by any chance?"

Harper shook her head. "Hank gave me permission to use this period and work on my project. I'm testing the components of the immune system being able to adapt themselves to each new disease encountered and are able to generate pathogen-specific immunity." Taking a look at Gracie she sighed and chuckled. "But now I wish I had gone to that class."

Kaja sighed looking a little dissapointed. "Yeah, me to." Kaja turned back to Gracie for a minute. "Gracie, I need you to stay on the bed for awhile, alright?" Kaja looked back at Harper. "Is there anything you'll need in particular for your project?"

Harper shrugged. "Nothing too particular. I came down here to grab a dead cell sample of the Chickenpox and that's really it." She turned to Gracie. "I can check out your chest if you want, make sure nothing is broken. Unless you want to do it, Kaja."

Kaja shrugged her shoulders. "You may do it if you like Harper, I'll go grab some children's painkillers. So that she can go through the day without to much pain and discomfort." She then turned to gracie. "Don't worry Gracie, Harper is really nice, She won't hurt you."

Gracie smiled "Okay, Hi Harper"

Harper turned to Gracie and smiled."Hi Gracie. So can you lay on your back for me?"

Gracie nodded, moving her legs to be up on the table, before lowering herself down to stare at the roof.

"Okay." Harper began to gently press down on Gracie's lower ribs, feeling for any broken bones or cracks. Gracie stayed still as she pressed on the lower ribs, wincing slightly as she reached the upper ones.

Kaja walked back into the room carying several packages of children's painkillers. "Here, I brought some painkillers for you." She put the packages on one of the tables and started to read the inscription on them.

After reading them she turned to Gracie with a small plastic cup in her hand. "Here's one pill of a children's paracetamol. It's a common painkiller were I come from and safe to use. Now, You are allowed to take one pill 3 to 4 times a day to help you cope with the pain." Kaja smiled gently at the little girl. "I'll put this on your beside table while I'll go and get you some water."

Gracie looked over and smiled "Thank you Kaja."

Kaja walked back to Gracie and harper and smiled a gentle, kind smile. "You're welcome Gracie. Are you comfortable enough? If you'd like I could get you a pillow or something else." Kaja said while putting the water next to the painkillers.

She shook her head slightly, smiling as she carefully sat up and popped the painkillers in, before pouring the water down her throught and swallowing it. "I'm fine Kaja." she smiled.

Kaja looked relieved. "Well that's good. Has Harper finished checking you over yet?"

"Yeah I'm finished." Harper stood up straight, looking at Kaja. "It's not broken, but its bruised."

"Better be carefull with that, best not to aggrivate it any further." Kaja told the younger one.

She smiled "How bad is that?" she looked confused. "And how don't I bother it?"

Kaja smiled gently at the little girl. "It's not to bad. You just should walk carefully and make sure no one bumps into it." Kaja looked a little thoughtful again. "Also I believe it would be best if you avoided PE classes and the danger room for the next two weeks, well unless Hank has a good medicine for the bruising, that is."

Hank smiled "Ah no unfortunately I don't and everything Harper said has been right on the money. It looks like A very large and unfortunate bruise."

Gracie pouted but nodded "Okay Kaja." she smiled, kicking her legs gently.

She looked at Gracie with a compasioned smile. "Don't worry Gracie, You'll be better in no time. Just take plenty of rest and you'll be fine, sweety."

"I would however recommend that you spend the evening and night here. Just so I can be sure it isn't a broken or cracked rib." Hank said picking up a chart and making notes on it.

Kaja turned to Hank. "Do you want me to prepare a bed for the night, professor?"

"Thank you Kaja that would be lovely."

Gracie smiled "This place is huge!" she exclaimed suddenly, looking around the medbay. "Bigger than the office at the orphanage."

Kaja laughed as she walked through the medbay, shaking her head softly at Gracie's comment. Her arms are full of sheets, blankets and pillows. She prepared one of the beds for Gracie to spend the night in. When she was done she turned to the little girl. "What was it like? At the orphanage I mean?"

Gracie smiled "It was nice! Excpt when we were all trying to get taken, but I had some good friends!" she frowned slightly "The babies were loud though!" she giggled

Kaja smiled at Gracie. "I can imagine, babies can be quite loud. I wish i'd grown up with others around me. It must have been great in a way."

Gracie grinned and nodded "It was like having tons of brothers and sisters!"

"I was an only child and went to private school, I mostly grew up isolated. This school is my family now." She grinned then. "I guess it make you a little sister of sorts huh?"

Gracie smiled widely "That's cool!" she kicked her feet gently, her chest not in nearly as much pain "It's nice to be with people with stuff like me!"

Kaja smiled at Gracie and seemed deep in tought. "Everyone of us has similar backgrounds, but I believe it will make us stronger as a family of sorts."

She looked at Gracie's chest. "How's your chest feeling now?"

Gracie smiled "Better. the pain medication you gave me helped!"

Kaja smiled gently. "Well that's good. I have a bed prepared for you for tonight. Think you will be fine on your own here tonight?"

She nodded, smiling happily as she kicked her legs. "I'll be great!"

"Well alright, don't hesitate to call Hank if you need something alright? So, How was your first day of classes?" Kaja sat down on one of the beds ready to listen to Gracie's story.

She nodded and smiled "I won't!" she grinned suddenly "It was amazing! I learned what ethics is, and I made an orange bear!" she giggled "I ususally try to focus on the the right clor, but today I was so excited to be here!" she jumped suddenly as a small pink kitten appeared in her lap "Ooops! That happens when I get to jumpy..."

Kaja melted when she saw the little kitten. "Aww, that is so cute! So you can do magic?" She asked Gracie.

Hank laughed at the tiny pink kitten. "Well it appears you dont need me any more. If anything happens you know how to find me.

Gracie giggled "My daydreams become real!" she reached down to pet the tiny kitten, before tapping her goggles "That's why I have goggles, to help me block out stuff so I can think better!" she smiled at Hank "Okay."

Kaja looked at Gracie in wonder. "that is amazing Gracie, I wish I could do that."

Madysonn blushed a bright crimson as she approached the door, her ghostly white hand knocking on the door. Muttering to herself, she tried to bat away the tail protruding from her butt, "Why did I have to talk to that squirrel for so long?" She grabbed her hemp backpack and slung it over her shoulder, brushing away part of her wavy, raven black hair. She looked down at her tight, green and blue, tie-dyed tank top. To herself she wished she looked like less of a hippie but that's what happens when you lived as a squirrel for a couple days. She hoped that maybe her room would be by a tree for easy access to some creature or other. Maybe if this place was close enough to some woods she might be able to run off for a couple days at a time. She inhaled deeply to herself as she saw the door open to this flower child mutant, hoping they'd see past it themselves.

Brodie was just about to walk through the door when he saw Madysonn. He smiled and stopped. "Hi there! Name's Brodie Boy. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Oh!" Madysonn tried hiding the bushy, grey squirrel tail sprouting from her behind. "My name is Madysonn. The professor was expecting me."

Brodie nodded at her and said it was nice to meet her, then walked into the medbay, his walking stance one of a player. "Heeeeeeeeello girls! Have any of you seen Lindsay? I'm going to try and smooth talk her into going on a date with me..." Hector was grimacing when he walked in after Brodie. "Oh, and he's also wondering Kaja if you'd be his?"

"What the...I didn't mean put it BLUNTLY Brodie!" Hector shouted at the other male.

Gracie started to giggle at the boys and their bluntness "You guys are funny!" she smiled at them.

Nicolas had kept to himself after the class and tried to avoid people, he'd played his part done what X had wanted now he could go back to his usual self he'd told Echo how it worked emotional connections only hurt you in the end. That didn't mean he'd let someone get hurt though if he could help prevent it, in some sick way it was kind of like a penance for his past sins. He watched Hector and Kaja as he smoked shirtless off to the back of the room in the medbay he hadn't needed to be in here but he'd stuck around seeing as the little girl had gotten herself hurt. Nicolas watched Hector then his cold eyes daring him goading him to say or do something Nicolas could find a reason to attack him for, left over rage from the exercise still lingering there now he wasn't expected to keep people safe anymore.

Kaja looked at Brodie and Hector with a raised eyebrow not really getting the sudden change in Hector.

"Um, well boys, I'm flattered but what about Echo? Aren't you supposed to ask her?"

Brodie looked at Hector to see what his excuse would be.

"I uh...just...thought..." he saw Nicolas looking at him menacingly. "You know what..? Nevermind..." Brodie laughed.

"He won't make up his mind!" he complained, rolling his eyes. Then he looked at Gracie with a concerned look. "Did she get hurt?"

She answered Hector and Brodie by pointing at Gracie and saying. "have a look for yourselves, She could use some company."

Gracie nodded "Kaja says I got a bruised rib."

Kaja's pupils dilated suddenly, she had a far away look in her eyes for a minute. She focused on Gracie again. "It seems Ari is on her way down here."

Gracie blinked "Ari...isn't that th other nine-year old?"

"Yes, she is. Her power is similar to yours in someway. She can do magic you see. But I think she can explain best what else she can do." Kaja said gently.

Ari ran down the hall, watching her feet so she didnt trip. She couldn't get the piece of wood stuck to her shoe off, after trying many things including using her hands which resulted in a large splinter, so she decided running might help it loosen. Right as she turned the corner into the medbay, she collided with something much bigger then herself. She looked up and found herself starring wide-eyed up at Nicholas.

It was then that she noticed Nicholas standing in the room. She gave one last look to the two boys and walked over to Nicholas. "Nicholas, Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"Little faith sweetheart" Nicolas said looking down at the little girl who had knocked into him "by the way this little hellion is running around maybe she needs checking out" Nicolas pointed down at Ari as he moved the cigarette from his lips breathing out his smoke slowly.

Kaja blushed and smiled at Nicholas. "So you did just fine without me then? She said giving him a wink. She then bend down for Ari. "Hey sweety, What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

Ari looked at Nicholas, about to apologize, but then confused by what he called her. without taking her eyes off him, she held out her hand to Kaja. "I just got a splinter and I cant get it out." The professor had told her when she got to the mansion that if she ever got hurt to go down right to the medical bay so they could keep her safe. She was very used to getting hurt and dealing with it, having been alone for so long, but she did not want to disobey they professor, which is how she found herself in the med bay.

Kaja gently took Ari's hand and looked at the splinter. "Ah, I see. Now I'll need a pair of tweezers, some desinfectant and a band aid." Kaja went about the room searching for the tools she needed. She walked back to Ari and Nicholas after a few minutes. "Now Hold still for a moment Ari." Kaja gently pulled out the splinter with the tweezers making sure she got it whole. Next she applied some desinfectant and put it on the small punture wound and covered it with a pink coloured band aid. "There, All better!" She said smiling at Ari.

"Well I'll leave you to all the wounded I doubt I'll be needing a medical bay until X actually gives me a challenge" Nicolas said arrogantly as he watched Kaja take care of the kids splinter.

"I think I shall take a look at that." Hank said slipping on his glasses and motioning for Ari to go sit on the table. "And Madysonn, the professor's office should be just down the hall."

Kaja just raised an eyebrow and smiled, She was to happy to let Nicholas really get to her. "Cheerfull today, aren't you" She said with a hint of humor in her voice.

The entire time Kaja fixed her hand, Ari didnt even flinch. Once er hand was fixed up, Ari turned and looked around the room. She noticed more people than she thought was in there, including some new people. "Hi Gracie." Ari replied. She obayed Beast and went over to the table, but she didnt really understand why there had to be so much fuss over a splinter. She never liked being treated for medical things. Medical rooms always scarred here, especially after everything that had happened to her.

"I'm just a ray of sunshine sweetheart a real life and soul of the party" Nicolas said sarcastically with a shrug of his shoulders, part of him disliked Kaja he'd be blunt about it but the part that disliked her wanted to also pull her aside and have his wicked way with her and corrupt her in every way mutant-ly possible.

Gracie giggled "It's like we're having a party in here!" she looked around at all of th people.

Brodie smiled at Madysonn. "So your new? I didn't see you in any classes today."

"Which...reminds...me...we...should...be...GOING!" Hector said slowly, so Brodie would listen to him. They had next period to get to. Brodie just waved away his comment.

Her tail disappeared and she jumped in victory. Then regained her composure as she nodded, speaking in a sultry tone, "Yup, literally just got here.

Kaja looked over at Brodie and Hector. "What class do you have then?"

"Science." the boys said simotaniously.

"Aaand we should be going..." Hector said.

She turned back to Nicholas. "Yes, I can see that. We better watch out, Next thing we'll know you'll be dancing round the room." Kaja said while holding back a grin.

Ari tried smiling a little at Gracie, wanting to be nice, but she was starting to be really nervous and, well, freaked out by the medical room. Goose bumps started climbing up her arms, but she still waited for Beast to look at her hand.

Taking Ari's hand he looked over the job that Kaja had done to see if there were any bits left over. "Excellent job." he murmured. Taking a bit of antiseptic wipe he gently cleaned off the hand "this may sting" and bandaged it.

"Thanks." Ari said to Beast, grateful. Ari fidgeted. "Um. can I um, can I go?" Ari asked, biting her nail on the uninjured hand.

"Yes you may." Beast said as he walked away from the table putting the supplies back. "And Gracie you may want to consider getting some sleep."

Ari bolted back out of the room, and ran as fast as she could outside. She really needed the fresh air._ I never want to go in there again._ Ari thought to herself.

Gracie smiled at Hank "Okay" she said, lying down on the bed that had been set up.

Brodie narrowed his eyes at Kaja and Nicolas. "Do you two have a thing yet? I heard about the kissing incident!" Brodie yelled.

"maybe this conversation should happen where people arent trying to sleep." Beast said with a pointed glance at Gracie who probably was too young for this stuff.

Gracie giggled slightly, closing her eyes, and beginning to doze off to sleep.

"Right, Beasty, we have science to get to anyway. Talk to you guys later!" Without waiting for Kaja or Nicolas to reply and with a wave, Brodie and Hector left.

3:03 P.M

I found myself alone in the girls room, which was a rare priviledge indeed. The light was on and I was in my bed, lying ontop of the covers and reading the letter I had received from home. I didn't know how to respond to it. They were completely ignoring the fact that I was a mutant. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I looked up at it, hesitating before telling the person behind the door to come in. Alek peeked his head in. I grinned.

"Hey Alek."

"Hi Echo!" he smiled, then his ears went sort of red. "I-I was wondering..if you wanted to go to town with me to get a dog whistle?"

"A dog whistle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. For Dylan! To get him back for all the times he's messed with my alarm clock.

"Sureness." I put the letter on my bedside table and walked away from the bed, joining Alek at the door and going downstairs to the outside world. I suddenly realized this would be the first time I have ever been away from the mansion since I got here. I looked back at it uneasily.

"Nervous?" he questioned me. I glanced at him and nodded a bit, his black hair moving slightly because of the wind. He grinned at me. "Yeah, me too." although he didn't look that nervous to me.

We walked through the forrest until we got to the road, and when we arrived at the road, and we got a cab from there. The cab driver wasn't listening to us, so we were able to talk privately.

"So your parents won't accept you being a mutant, huh?" Alek asked me, a sympathetic look on his face. I stared at him, curiousity burning inside me as to how he knew. He must've noticed because he said quickly "I over heard you, Raven and Charmy talking about it outside a few days ago."

"Oh...yeah...I think they're in denial or something..." then I placed my other hand on the right side of the seat so I was turned to face him. "What about you? Did your parents accept you?"

"My parents were okay with it, Charles found me after a guy tried jumping me." I gasped at hearing this.

"What? Why would somebody try jumping such a cute and sweet boy like you?" I asked, not necessarily trying to flirt but more astonished that somebody would ever try and harm Alek. His ears burned again.

"W-well my family and I are discriminated a lot...because you know, of my Russian heritage..." and then it struck me that he was Russian, and most Americans would hate or fear him just because of the cold war.

"Oh my goodness...I'm so sorry..." I said to him, but he shrugged.

"It's alright. You get used to it after a while." I nodded and sighed, looking out the window. I could feel his eyes still on me. Then I remembered something and turned back.

"Hey, your birthdays in a couple days isn't it?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Yup, I'll be turning eighteen." He explained. My eyes raked his body, looking at what he was wearing: a bright green shirt, jeans and sneakers. His green eyes watched me carefully, and my dark brown eyes met his and we were locked until I broke eye contact, looking out the window again; blushing.

We arrived at the pet store and clambered out of the car and into the store. While Alek searched for what he was looking for, I followed him and watched the people pass us. Curiously they all gave us dirty looks, almost as if they could instantly tell we were mutants.

"Hey! Kid!" a burly man with red hair and a southern accent yelled out. Alek and I turned to him, and at first I thought he was talking to me, but he was staring straight at Alek. I felt stupid for not realizing it, but they weren't looking at us because we were mutants! They were looking at us because Alek was Russian! He walked right up to Alek and put a finger to his chest. "You some sort of spy, Russian?" Alek glared at him furiously. I pushed between the two males.

"Please, we aren't looking for any trouble-" I didn't even finish my sentance before the guy pushed me into the shelves beside us.

"Shut up traitorous bitch!"

"Не трогайте ее!" Alek snarled in Russian, standing in front of me and punching the man square in the face. The man stumbled back, then his face burning up, tried punching him back but Alek used his powers to absorb the blow. People around watched us with piercing eyes.

"They're mutants! Get them!" somebody in the crowd shouted. Alek backed against me, keeping me behind him from the advancing people. I hugged around Alek's waist as his hands went up and hissed in his ear to get us out of there. He must've realized he could transport us away from there, and concentrated, and I felt us sink into the floor. The entire world went black. for a few minutes before the sun shone in my face. We were back at the mansion, in the shadow of one of the old oak trees. I noticed how I was still hanging onto Alek and let go, stepping back to look at him fully. I was sort of out of breath from when Alek used his ability to move us.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He took a second, but when he turned 'round there was a grin on his face.

"Yeah! Are you?" he asked in return. I nodded. We stared at each other for a minute before we both burst into laughter. We weren't even sure why we were laughing, considering the situation we were just in had no trace of humor at all.

"Oh I love you." Alek laughed. I stopped laughing immediately. He stopped as well, looking at me seriously, mouth slightly agape, as if he was surprised of what just left his lips.

"What..?" I questioned. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Hey Echo!" I turned at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, hi Angelia."

"Ready for training?" she asked me. I had completely forgotten about my tutoring session.

"Um yeah..." I looked back at Alek, who was still stunned. "I'll um..talk to you later, Alek." I told him, a note of sympathy in my voice as I walk away towards Angelia.

5:42 P.M

"Okay, now focus on the the apple. When you focus hard enough, you will be able to see the molecules. Can you see them?" Angelia instructed. We were in the kitchen, sitting at the island on opposite sides, an red apple between us. My eyes began to hurt from how hard I stared at that damned apple.

"Don't look at it too hard, try relaxing at your eyes, but keep the focus the same." I obeyed her and relaxed my eyes. The pain went away, and I could faintly see little tiny circles, shaking against each other like a small kitten cuddling up to its mother for warmth.

"I see them. They keep moving."

"Good! They have to keep moving. If they aren't, that means they're dead." she explained. I nodded carefully, still focusing on the apple. "What I want you to do is focus on the molecules of the skin of the apple, then imagine those molecules being whatever color you want them to be." I did this carefully, imagining the entire surface of the apple to be purple. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, slowly from the bottom up purple skin spread, taking place of the red skin.

"I did it!" I cheered.

"Great! Seems you've got color changing down. Lets try lifting the apple now." I looked at her curiously.

"How do we do that?"

"You do that by making the molecules in the apple lighter than gravity, but just a tiny bit so it doesn't go flying up into space. Later I will teach you how to make yourself light enough to fly."

"Cool!"

"Yup, now focus on the apple again." she comanded, and I turned my focus on the purple apple. I began imagining that the molecules were light as air itself. Slowly the apple began to hover above the countertop.

"I'm doing it!" I squeeled.

"Keep focusing!" but it was a little late, for I had lost focus slightly midtask. Every item in the room began flying up towards the ceiling. Angelia stood up and slowly revolved around the room, focusing on everything in the room, and making them slowly land in their rightful place. After taking a deep breath she looked at me.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"That's alright. I think that will be all for today. We'll do more later. Now I need to take a nap..." Angelia told me, and passed me, making her way towards the girls dormitory. I frowned after her, hoping I hadn't completely tired her out by my small act.

**I would like to thank everyone who uses the forum, for it helps me learn different formatting and descritptions of their characters that will help me write more things! I really couldn't have done all this without you guys! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
